Lady of Ravens
by Cyrun
Summary: In the ancient world of the Celts, She will grow up to be a weapon of Destruction. Kagome, war mage, Lady of Ravens, has the power to kill all the Romans. But what if before she did that... something happened? Kag X Inu firm believer of that pairing
1. On Mona

I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show by Rumiko Takahashi. Also my legends of Avalon and Mona have been found out of the books The Forest House, and possibly if I get around to reading it Lady of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley. I'm only saying this once. I don't own them; I just love them.

Lady of Ravens

The battle raged over the hills. Roman spatha swords clashed with the double bladed axes and broad swords of Celtic Brittany. It was yet another revolt led by the society of the Ravens, children of Mona. The darkest tales should never be forgotten, and the tale of the Isle of Mona is indeed a horrendous one.

Mona isle, just of the main land of Britannia Superior, was home of the great priestesses of the goddess. When the Romans invaded they found this isle of the most sacred. The priestesses who tried to defend the island with the druids chanted in their midnight blue gowns. The mists surrounded the island, flowing with the songs of the women. On the opposite side of the channel Roman soldiers shifted. The chanting scared them stiff. They had heard stories of the Celts who could summon weather and hold the land to do their bidding.

"Hurry up you Slugs! Don't be afraid, remember Mars is with us!" Yelled the captain. "Now, Forward!"

The Equalites plunged into the waters of the channel with their horses as those on foot merely swam, holding their swords above their heads. The channel being narrow was not deep and soon the Romans had almost reached the shores.

"My Goddess protect me!" whispered one of the priestesses as the Romans advanced.

"Lady, Keary! You must hurry away and hide!" Yelled a druid to her right. "Your magic is sacred to all! You are the goddesses representative on Earth! I beg you, run!"

Keary looked at the stars above her and sighed. As high priestess of Mona she had a responsibility to her fellow women, and she would protect them. Even if it meant calling upon the will of the goddess unbidden. "My lord Camden, I would be very grateful if you would stop telling me what to do and concentrated more on protecting my sisters!"

The Druid glared at her but sighed. He knew it was useless and so began to chant a song of power to the Merlin, a great spirit of wizardry. White surrounded him in a soft glow and his staff crystal pulsed with light. He stretched his arm and a bolt of light shot out at the first Roman to reach the shore. Camden smiled as the man screamed in agony then fell back into the waters. In all these years of peace he hadn't lost his touch on the war-craft. Of course with a partner in practice such as Keary, who far surpassed his skill, why wouldn't still be able to perform the art of death.

The Romans in the water all stopped as the scream echoed across the lake. One approached the fallen comrade, tuning the body over in the water. A large bleeding gash across the soldier's chest gave the Romans pause. No strike had been made… so how could this have happened. But there on the beach standing in front of the chanting women was a man glowing. Beside him stood a woman dressed in black, not the midnight blue of the others.

"Captain, maybe we shouldn't? Aren't these their vestals?" Called out the soldier.

"Get on and attack! These creatures are as impure as the worst whore!" With that the captain charged forward and splashed up the beach. Perhaps this wasn't the smartest thing he could think of, but it was fear that was driving him. With his sword stretched outward he pushed towards the pair standing where the rocks met the beach. The woman smiled at him, and quite suddenly his horse curved away. Pulling the reins back he charged again. The woman in blacks smile never wavered, the horse changed directions again. A chiming laughter reached his ears. "That horse is of this land, you will never get him to attack me!"

Captain Naraku stared at the woman then smirk. He dismounted his horse and cut it's throat; he was still grinning. His men came up behind him and charged at the couple. Naraku saw the woman's mouth move in a quick word. He was utterly confused when the man backed up behind her and was smiling sadly. What the bloody hell could a woman do? Especially against half a legion? Wouldn't a man wish to protect her? Ah well she was just in the way. He wanted the man, or the War mage as these Brits called them. He was a spirit with the powers of Cathudbodva, the lady of Ravens. As Roman, by nature Naraku believed that this was merely a bunch of children's stories. Still it was best to get rid of him now. Rushing forward with his men, Naraku watched in slow motion how the woman's hair rose as if it floated. Her eyes closed as her hand shot up to the barely visible moon.

"_Melgo Bela Brexmi!_" The woman yelled. Lightning shot down onto her lighting her up like a candle.

As his men rushed forward, a bolt that would come out of her hands individually struck them. "The war power is the woman?" Naraku muttered under his breath. The screams of his men shattered his thoughts. Naraku looked at the devastation around him, everywhere there were blood splatters and pieces of human flesh and organs mixing with the sand. This woman had done this, and now she stood there with a sad look, tears streaming down her face, smudging the blood on her cheek. How dare she have the gall to cry after what she had done to his men?

A priestess in blue scream as a child shoved past the women in blue, evaded the man, and gripped the woman in blacks robe. "_Matir!_"

The child looked around at the bloody mess that surrounded her, and he saw the demons eyes go black. She looked straight at him with those eyes and smiled. The little rat was an exact image of the older woman. Now he knew the war mages secret weakness. As his men fled, some back to the water, he ran at the child. His armour clanked, weighing him down, and the sand mad him strive to keep his balance. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The woman screamed and grabbed the child from the sand. She passed the girl to the man, slipping something off her finger as well, and yelled something in the cursed tongue of the Celts. Naraku smiled as the child was hauled screaming away and his sword changed directions. The beautiful sound of slicing flesh and bone, along with a scream of agony gave him a quivering thrill. "Beautiful."

Keary heard the man whisper beautiful in Latin. She could feel the blade inside her, still slicing as he pulled it out. His smile was sickening to her. This creature would dare attack a home of the sacred women. His kind were all the sae, blood thirsty barbarians, with no room for the sacred powers a human could attain. As long as her child, her beautiful Kagome was safe, then she could die with no regrets. "Ande wo kāno…"

The blade was pushed into her body a second time. Blood came up the priestesses mouth as the Roman pulled the sword again from her body. "What do you have to say now woman? I'll get your little brat and maybe I'll kill her. That would be better then any life she would have alive. I would let my men take her, making her nothing more then a child prostitute, good for nothing but being a tight little relief for them."

Keary paled at the man and glared her disgust. How could a human so cruel exsist? At least Kagome was safe; he would never find her, not as long as she still lived. This thing as he was not enough to be called human would die sooner then her though. Using the last of her magic, Keary blasted the man into almost unconsciousness. "_Bikulijā ande wo Kāno Kagome!_"

Lunging forward, Keary placed her hand on the man's back and felt the burning leave from her fingers. She would make sure he would never forget this atrocity, His disrespect for not only her but also the life of a child. Around her was screaming as the other soldiers ran about chasing the women. Her sisters would never stand a chance against these men. Beside her a group of them grabbed Darren and pushed her down. Keary could only imagine her sister priestesses fate. Closing her eyes she saw her daughter all grown up, proud with the common family eyes. She was beautiful; hopefully her father would be able to see her safely away. Keary, High priestess of Mona, left the world to screams that shattered her heart. The last thing she ever though was of how it would be Kagome who would bring about the downfall of these people. She would be the next… Raven.

Camden

Camden stopped running when he heard her scream. Keary was dead, or dying. Nothing could be done now, other then her last wishes for her daughter's safety. The child was still screaming against his shoulder, his cloak was wet in the spot from her tears. "Kagome, you must stop and be silent!" Was his quick whisper.

"_Matir_." Was the only response other then her wails; and tears.

"Kagome, matir is okay. She is with the goddess now. You should be happy for her not sad. Remember it was your mother's duty to protect everyone. She knew what would happen. Not stop crying!"

Relief washed over him as his daughter stopped her bawling. Screams were still coming from the beach and he wished her was there fighting these beasts. But instead he held his daughter close and continued running towards the boats. Near him he could here someone else running. "Shit!"

Camden quickened his pace and preyed to the goddess that they could make it to the boats. There they were! Breaking through the trees, the druid gently placed his daughter in the boat and pushed the canoe out into the lake. A figure rushed out onto the rocks.

"My Lord! Kagome, wait!" Lady Keade strode calf deep into the cold waters. "I beg you, wait for me!"

Camden's eyes widened as the elderly woman continued to wade into the water wearing her priestesses robe. The thing would surely drown her. "Mother." He yelled.

Kaede was not actually his mother, but as an elder, she would be given the same respect, as his own mother would receive. Quickly he rowed back to the shore and helped the lady in. Great noises from the bushes alerted him of the soldiers approach and even Kaede tried to climb in faster. Her robes were weighing her down with water though

"This way men, I hear something in the water!"

With as much strength as was possible in the tipsy boat the druid was able to help the older woman in. Camden took up the ors and began rowing his family out of the treachery that had waded onto the isle.

"Stop them!" Splashes echoed again across the water as Romans jumped in after them. They're strong but heavy armour weighed them down just as Kaede's robes had done.

Kagome whimpered as she cuddled against Kaede. "_Matir_ is gone!"

Kaede hugged the child and felt the girl's hand clenched around something. "She is not gone, she is simply with the goddess. And she lives on in you my little storm cloud. You will be taught the ways of the goddess someday as well. Keep that ring and remember your mother well. She was a power to be reckoned with."

Camden had closed his eyes. Power indeed. His love had been a war mage; even the druids couldn't come up against her. Perhaps it had been her power that had drawn him in. In his mind he could hear her screams. Each individual note that rose and fell in utter pain. He would never forgive the Romans, never would they ever be repentant enough. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked sadly up at her father, her deep blue eyes giving away fully where her heritage had come from. "Yes _Tata_?"

Camden's eyes were cold and in his tone was a simple curse. "You will destroy the Romans Kagome. For all they have done to us. You will use your powers to make them all pay. Their cruelty here will be nothing compared to yours, do you understand me?"

Kaede coughed in shock. "Camden, these powers were only meant for protection, defence!" The older lady's view was on him strictly. Did he know what he was even asking the child? The man was making brash decisions in his time of pain. Someday she would talk him out of this crazy idea of revenge.

"Then Lady Kaede, it is time for the Lady of Ravens to become the Lady of War. We shall no longer take this offence to our people and our priestesses. If you will agree to train Kagome you may stay with us."

Kagome had never seen her father this way. Normally he was a caring man who loved to hug her. "_Tata_? I promise _Tata_, that I won't forgive the Romans."

Bless the child! At seven years of age she had already begun learning the crafts of language, arrhythmic and the old knowledge. Her _Matir_ had been this Lady of Ravens. And this child was smart enough to realise what had happened to her mother. Camden had introduced her early to death and battle; it was the only way to make sure she would never be hesitant in using her powers. "My little _φetro_," He unfolded his arms to her. "Come to your _Tata_."

Kagome flung herself into her father's arms. Kaede watched in despair as Camden stroked the hair of his daughter, cooing soft words to her. In his eyes she could see the redness of hatred as it slowly spread into his daughters aura. "Let us simply leave here quickly Camden. I don't feel safe, and my predictions are always right. As you well know."

When the middle-aged druid looked up at her she could see the red veins pulsed in his copper eyes. He stared at her smiling manically for but a moment before blinking. She knew what she had seen, even if now her tried to hide the demon within. His voice sliced through the air like a knife. "Of course Kaede."

Inside her head, Kaede frowned. He had not used the dignitary title that was hers by right of occupation on the isle. But she knew the secret that even Keary would not tell him. The only reason he had been allowed to show his love for her was because he had been named the year-king. For seven years he would reign, but now he was entering his 8th. The other druids would not take kindly to this. His death was ensured, and then the child would be free of him and his wickedness. Kaede had always warned Keary about the man. But now he had lost control almost completely. His magic rushed through his veins, as did the knowledge of his daughters powers. "That is 'Lady' Kaede, Camden. Do not forget that again."


	2. Burning

Okay… this is way to fast of a writing job for me… I'm so lazy. Oh and if I'm doing a horrible translation of ancient Celtic and Latin (for anyone who actually knows it) I'm sorry, I'm not perfect. Also, Inu-Yasha is human in this story; he still has his white hair and amber eyes however. I refuse to change those. drools

Chapter 2: Burning

"And that my little storm cloud is exactly what happened on the isle of Mona. Most of the women were raped harshly and then left upon then sand. Those who lived gave birth later in the year to children. All the girls were drowned in the channel. The boys were taken into fosterages among high households in Britannia. The women were later killed, or committed suicide. With their purity lost, they thought that the goddess would abandon them."

Kagome looked at her teacher. Lady Kaede had been in her life from the moment she had taken her first breath. Now Kaede was her mentor, the one who taught her all the secrets of life and nature, and the goddess. "You tell me this story all the time Kaede, what significance could it possibly hold other then to further my hatred of the Romans?"

Her father had indeed poisoned her mind with his own hatred. She could sometimes see the demon that fought under Kagome's skin. It burned in her eyes, making them almost appear a dark purple. Kaede sighed and leaned back in her old chair. This little brat had been asking her the same question for almost 8 years. Well perhaps not quite such a little brat anymore. This only caused another of her hairs to turn grey. Kagome might have been immune to her beauty, but the male population certainly wasn't. "Kagome, I'm telling you this so you can see the fault in your hatred."

"And when I'm continually told of the Roman atrocities, how can I see fault? My father mad me promise to avenge my mother, and bloody hell I will!" The young spitfire rose swiftly and ran out of their hut. She returned only a moment later for her shawl, muttering about going hunting for supper.

With her aged hearing Kaede could not quite tell correctly what it was Kagome had planned to hunt, nor did she care. As long as the girl got her anger out and pulled in a supper, it was perfectly all right with the old priestess. She'd probably be out for hours on that blasted horse of hers, galloping around like Queen Boudicca and her Iceni troops. In this rain too! Pulling her own shawl closer around her shoulders, Kaede stared into the fire and softly hummed a song of times that would soon be long past.

- Inu-Yasha -

"Aaaah- Choo!"

"Inu-Yasha, you're going to start scaring the horses soon with your sneezing."

The officer in question, Inu-Yasha, wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Miroku, if you don't shut up, I'll feed you to these savages. I never wanted to come to this wasteland in the first place. I'll have you remember that I like the warmer places such as Syria and Greece. Hell even Africa would be better then this horrid cold rain. I bet these people only have about a week of a growing season being so cold."

Another sneeze erupted from the officer, this time his horse stopped. In the usual domino effect of tight marching, all the other horses in his line stopped as well. Bunched together as they were, getting out of this mess was not an easy task. The officer beside Inu-Yasha, Miroku, snickered at his officer's predicament. Man had indeed wished to stay in Rome where the air was hot and dry as was the ground. This bog that the command had to travel through was disgusting to say the least. Miroku felt terribly bad for the soldiers who had to walk on foot through this. "Perhaps we should find a place to stay the night. Start a camp and move out tomorrow?"

"Miroku, we can't. We're already 2 days behind and probably lost. This Gods forsaken country needs less rain and more cities. We haven't reached even a town in hours. And my horse is all muddy."

"Indeed _Praefectus_."

Inu-Yasha eyed what he could see of his horse; already the animals belly was coated in a thick mud. He could hear the sloshing of the many feet in the background. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Miroku, I'm getting us transferred back to Rome… what the hell is that drumming?"

Inu-Yasha looked back along the ranks and scowled. It was a perfect four beat drumming, and it was getting louder. Miroku turned his head to the side and yelled out… "GET OFF THE ROAD!"

In a great scramble to get off the pathetic excuse of a bog that these Brits called a road, all the troops but the two officers were hidden amongst the bushes. The horses pranced nervously as the drumming stopped. It was as if the entire word had gone silent for but a few seconds. Then the beating started again. The horses whinnied and reared in excitement, their ears perked forward. The blasted animals lowered their heads in an almost regal display as around the corner, coming at an angry gallop, came a giant black horse. The officers watched in awe as the horse flew past them leaving behind a trail of settling dust.

In nothing more then a split second, Inu-Yasha's mare reared, gathered the bit into her mouth and took off after the beast. Her rider clung to her mane trying to conform to the fast pace that she had set. Up ahead, Inu-Yasha could see the butt of the black horse and the long black cape of the rider. As the cloak whipped in the wind a flash of white became visible. Beside him he could hear Miroku's voice as the other officer charged up beside him. Together they both tried to calm the mare down.

It took a long moment but eventually the mare changed back to her docile contentment. Almost immediately the officer slumped his shoulders and took a breath. "Great Jupiter."

"What happened Inu-Yasha? Why did she just take off like that? I mean, really you've trained her from a filly, she's never been one to do that!"

"I don't know Miroku, all I know is that that demon stirred something amongst us all. It was almost calling for a chase."

Miroku gave his friend the eyes. The ones that say… you're crazy. "I don't know what you mean. I felt no such calling from it. However I do believe that we should be going. This place gives me an uneasy feeling."

Taking one last glance in the direction that the demon horse had taken with its rider, the prefect nodded and quietly returned with his lower officer. Looking over towards the trees his eye was caught by a soft sparkle of silver.

"Inu-Yasha, are you coming? We still have to reach Trimontium within the month!"

Adverting his eyes, the officer finally put his mind straight and trotted up to his friend.

- Kagome -

She watched as the Roman left. For a moment she was sure that the stray light had bounced off her necklace and into his eyes. He had stared at the spot where she now stood, his face was uncertain. Then the other officer had called him in Latin and they had ridden of, back towards their troops.

Kagome inwardly smirked. She had seen their tracks along the road and decided to give them all a tiny scare. Hiding just around the corner she had waited until everything was silent before kicking Etain into a ferocious gallop that could easily have outrun any sprinter. Their shocked faces had been absolutely priceless.

She had to admit the one was handsome, however had he gotten much closer to Etain's flanks, she would have shot him with her bow. There was no love in her for these people, and now as she watched the clearing covered in heather she almost wished that she had gotten rid of the nuisance. "Come on boy, let's get home now."

Quickly she signalled Etain into a trot and circled him towards the hut she shared with Kaede. The hems of her skirts were muddy and dripping, but she didn't mind. To her right was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome paused for a moment and watched the bushes with mild interest. Quite suddenly a rabbit jumped out of the bushes and hopped over to a patch of succulent looking grass. In nothing more then a moment, Kagome had her bow notched and drawn. Giving a smile she remembered that she had promised Kaede dinner.

- Inu-Yasha -

-_June 7 _

_Second Year in the reign of Emperor Domitian_

_We have finally arrived in the new settlement of Trimontium. The rain has ceased to stop making the ground a marsh. The horses have all been re-shod while our weaponry is being mended and sharpened. All our supplies have been restocked. So far my mind has been drifting. Of course any man who had come up against a demon from Hades wouldn't be quite as calm as one would set out to believe. _

_I have to hide this calling in my blood to follow it; else my troops should learn that their officer has indeed gone senile. After Miroku called me back I felt sad. I don't know if it is the challenge that is aggravating me or if it is the very mystery surrounding the horse and rider. I asked around at a tavern a little ways off and they 'say' that they have no knowledge of such a horse. I however noticed a curious look pass between the barmaid and the bar tender at the mentioned horse. Perhaps on the way back I will have to indulge myself in a little side visit to the countryside. However it will only be possible if this accursed rain decides that it has given up enough._

_ Praefectus Inu-Yasha_

- Kagome -

It had been almost a week and nothing new had happened. Kagome sat in front of the hearth and glared at the fire. It was obviously this little creation that had decided to bore her life. Well at least that's what she would blame. Living out in the circle of the forest in this little homestead wasn't the most exciting of things.

"Child, why are you so adamant on looking like the world has ended?"

Ah yes, and Kaede had returned from her visit to the town. Kagome looked upon her mentor fondly. Kaede had been the greatest healer on Mona… before the attack. Now she made up her remedies and sold them so that they could eat something other then whatever Kagome had hunted. After all, bread could only be made with flower and such. "Kaede when you return in a few weeks may I come with you?"

"Child, I know that you want to, but what if the druids see you. Your eyes are unmistakable Kagome. They would use you as a weapon to destroy all in their paths. No I don't think it would be safe."

Kagome looked down and sighed. It was always the same. She didn't even know what type of powers she had; Kaede had never told her. She only knew that if she ever needed to use them, she would be able to. How comforting, she thought to herself. Gathering her self, the 15 year old got up and headed towards the door. "Etain hasn't been groomed in a while Kaede. I'll be out in the stable if you need me."

Leaving through the small door, Kagome was bathed in an uncommon sunlight. She smiled to the sky for this gift and strolled over to where her horse was openly grazing. The animal lifted his head and snorted. In a childish act, Kagome softly poked his nose and gave a delighted giggle when he snorted at her in offence. "At least I have you Etain. Oh my shining, do you ever think I'll be able to get out of here?"

The horse gave a shake of his head, probably at a fly. However, Kagome smirked at him and scratched his ears. "Well aren't you supportive you over sized lummox. I should leave you now and let the fly's get you!"

Almost instantly the horses head dropped in submission. Holding his great head in her arms, the girls smiled. This horse had been a present from her father. The first and last she had ever received. It was the gift of a friend that had helped her survive in this wilderness on her own. Well she did indeed have Kaede, but the woman wasn't as much of a friend as a grandmother. "Ah well, no use crying over what's past. Come on my shining; let's get you looking like your name. This sun might be the only for a while, so I'll groom you outside. Does that sound good?"

Etain cocked his head and whickered pleasantly. In the sun his coat looked the deepest of browns and black. The two colours intermingled to give the horse a flare that looked of fire. When her ran, the copper hairs took on a sheen that made his name the only one befitting. Etain. Shining. And he was, but nothing he could give, would compare to the light that radiated from his mistress. Slowly he followed the absent minded girl and whickered as she stumbled over a root. He nudged his nose into her shoulder, giving a disapproving snort. This human was nothing more then a little filly. Someday she would become a great lead mare… if she could ever learn to walk without tripping over her own feet.


	3. The apple and the Dance

I have nothing to say… that's kind of weird. Wait yes I do! These when put on either side of a paragraph, mean a flashback or memory. By the way, all the towns used in this story are actual places. If you have any wish to know the current names of these places just contact me and I'll be glad to tell you.

Chapter 3: The Apple

"Thank you Praefectus, your help and your soldiers have greatly helped us destroy the native rebellion. Perhaps you would wish to stay here as a commanding high officer instead of returning to Rome?"

"INU-YASHA!"

The officer was stirred out of his thoughts by an apple hitting his head. Looking over he found two of his troops grinning and Miroku holding another apple at ready. They had stayed in Trimontium for just over a month, but now they were headed home to the great capitol, Rome. And he couldn't wait for the warm weather again. Now however they were in a small village between Lindum, and Londinium and the officer could almost feel something horrible hanging in the air. Even though Miroku smiled, it was obvious he felt something as well.

"Son, would you care to release that apple and let me buy it?"

Both officers viewed over the old lady who now stood before them. She was old… Extremely old. Her hair was grey silver and it flowed down her back in thick waves. Here eyes were a soft brown. She was hunched however there was still an air about her. Her smile was more alive then half the young people who were walk past her with their eyes lowered.

Miroku looked at the old hag and then at Inu-Yasha. This woman had just spoken in perfect high-class Latin. His arm began to lower and the woman's eyes lit up in delight.

"Wait a moment Miroku… I don't think she needs it that quite as badly as she seems to."

Miroku looked at his commander then back at the woman. Why was Inu-Yasha being so cruel? This woman might actually just know Latin from something in her past. Maybe.

"That's an order Miroku; you will not give her the apple." Smirking at the old woman Inu-Yasha turned and walked off down a street towards the blacksmiths.

Miroku looked at the old woman and sighed. "I'm sorry miss. I would give it to you, but an order from my superior is an order." Shaking his head Miroku took the street that Inu-Yasha had just turned down.

"Officer?"

He stopped and looked at the haggard woman. She smiled at him and her eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"I suggest you find your friend quickly. He's in a spot of trouble. People in this town don't think to highly of you Romans since Mona. A soldier alone is a sitting duck to the ravens… do you understand me?"

Miroku paused his thoughts for a moment. What could this mean…? And then it hit him. As all things seemed to do eventually. "SHIT!"

Kagome

There it played. She could hear it. The fiddles and drums of the Faerie folk called to her. The tunes called to her soul and the voices begged her to join. Hesitantly Kagome lifted herself from the floor and stared at the door. Kaede had warned her when she left not to leave the house at all until she returned. But they needed her; something was exciting them. Something they needed to share.

Without another thought Kagome rushed out through the door and followed the voices and the drums. They led her to a pond in a clearing not far from her hut. The high sun was clouded over and covered by trees. And there it ended. All the sounds stopped, even the birds held their breath. Giving a bow to the forest and placing her hands in the air she waited. Her eyes closed, her breathing fast.

And then it started again. Her feet moved with the beat that they had set. And behind her eyes, in her mind, she could see the shadow of him.

Inu-Yasha

Continuing down the street he watched the stalls and shops. Nothing here was of a value to him. Not even the glass works were interesting. This depressing little backwater country was nothing compared to the glory of Rome! Why had he been sent to this horrid place to begin with?

A beggar on the street stared at him longingly and held out a cup. The man had obviously never even though of cleanliness. It disgusted him that such a creature would even want his acknowledgement. Scowling the officer sneered at the man and kicked his hand away. An audible crack was the last he heard, along with the cries of the beggar man. "Worthless British scum. These Celts should just adopt a more civilized culture. Rome has no beggars."

A noise to the right distracted his thoughts and the officer gave pause. What was that? He thought. A shadow moved against the brick. Even though it was perfect daylight, this shadow still worried the officer. Inu-Yasha drew his sword and cautiously turned down the alleyway.

"Well boys would you look at whom we've just found."

Kagome

As she danced, the voices rang out by her. One in particular stood out amongst the common. It was her voice; it was of the Lady herself. Queen of Faerie, she who had no known name.

"Dance for me child. Or Dance for his life."

And so she did. She danced for the lady and the shadow man. The calling that came from him melted her. It gave her the ability to forget herself and dance with the wind. Her hair became untangled of the band that held it back tightly. Her hair whipped around her face and the wind created a float upon her dress.

Inu-Yasha

Nothing more was said other then an odd chuckling. And then came the pain. A sword had been shoved into his side. A second was soon sliced into his shoulder. He could feel his tendons breaking and hear the suck of his muscle and fat as it was cut open and bared.

They hid from him in cloaks of midnight black and held out their swords. Inu-Yasha bunched his muscles and forgot the pain for a moment. He drew his sword and quickly slashed at the closest attacker. A blood splatter to the wall was his victory, coupled with the sputtered scream of his victim. The gurgle called to him and the crimson liquid gave him a hunger. His amber eyes feasted on the cut flesh and only more death that hovered around the ally would fill him.

Turning his gaze to the man who had stepped forward, Inu-Yasha smiled and raised his sword. In a quick flash this one was down. The gapping wound across his chest drew forth a feral gleam in the officer's eye.

Miroku

Miroku ran through the streets. The gleam in the woman's eyes as she predicted his friends situation innerved him more then a little. Damn if these streets didn't all look the same. The swish of a clock drew his attention. Hoping that it was Inu-Yasha, Miroku quickly veered off down the side street. He stood for a moment trying to catch his breath. The heavy roman armour weighed him down and put an extra many pounds on his back.

This street looked the same as any other! Another swish of black fabric brought his attention forward. Someone was running! A streak of silver appeared under the cloak. Someone was running with a knife. For some reason, possibly the old woman's prediction, this didn't sit well with the young officer. Without anything more then a second though, Miroku was after the man in the black cloak.

For what felt like hours, the chase continued until finally the man stopped. He had turned into an ally way, gone in half way and stopped. The dagger dropped from his hand and clattered on an unlikely stone. Smoke from house chimneys floated over the ground creating a dread in the officer's heart. For a second, there was only a flash of silver, and then there was the man in the cloak impaled on a Roman spatha sword. "Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome

Her arm swept out in a thrusting style. To any passer bye she almost seemed to be wielding a weapon. And perhaps she was, or maybe she was even the weapon herself. Still, she graceful moved along the grass and twirled. Stopping for a moment the girl stared at the shadow man. His form had almost taken a full shape behind her eyes.

The ribbons of the faerie flew around and melded with her hair. Her nimble feet stepped and stopped, swooping back to behind the partner in an almost curtsy like stance. Her arms were flared out behind her and created a swirl of fabric as the long sleeves of her shirt floated around her.

"You dance as your mother… Lady of Ravens… so beautiful…"

The voice of the Queen floated around her. It coaxed her from her position and gave an even more cat-like step to her movements. The beating faded from the trees and the wind died down. Kagome settled back onto her feet and pondered the shape of the man who had been her minds shadow. "Thank you my Lady."

"You will meet him soon." A pair of lips touched her cheek and a reassuring hand was placed on her head. Security floated over her like a blanket. "You will meet him and you will get more of him then you will want. Just remember the world is waiting."

Miroku

What the hell happened? Lying around his officer, who was covered in massive amounts of blood, were five dead men. One man was still impaled by his mouth on the wall by a sword. Fresh blood also covered that man, draining down his mouth and eyes, but he had no time for that. His superior officer fell to his bloody knees and gasped for breath.

Running forward Miroku grabbed Inu-Yasha in his arms and tried to support the extra weight and armour. "Shit man, what did you do this time?"

"They attacked… side and shoulder…" Blood gurgled out of Inu-Yasha's mouth and flowed down his chin. It dripped onto the ground and softly mixed in with the dirt. "Miroku… bury me… in…"

"Don't even talk like that Yasha. I've seen you recover from greater wounds then this!" Heaving the other officer's body onto his shoulders Miroku began to turn.

"And every time I tell you to bury me in La Bella Roma."

"Shut up and save your breath. You know you're not going to Jupiter so quickly. Now learn to wear a lighter armour or lose some pounds." The chuckle that came from Inu-Yasha lifted Miroku's spirits. It had taken a while to get that laugh back.

"Do you need some help?"

Miroku turned around completely and stared open mouthed at the old crone who had asked for the apple. "Y-You!"

"Who did you expect… those two idiot guards you were with?"

"Well actually, yes kind off." Miroku sputtered at the look the woman was giving him. He felt like a child again, ignorant and stupid to the world. Her presence made him feel… small.

"Well don't expect them. They're back at your camp for the night. As are the rest of your troops. I'm the only one who can help you here. So I suggest you hand over that apple. Free of charge."

Miroku gawked for a moment. "An apple! You'd let him die over an apple?"

"If you haven't realised you're Roman. I would let any of you die without a second thought, other then I have a granddaughter to feed. So in fact if I heal him, I want enough money to feed us both for a year."

"That's disgusting. He could die without your help!" Miroku almost felt like snarling at the crone. Who was she to reject him? How dare she not willingly help them! "You old hag!"

"Everyone dies. It is the will of the Goddess. No one is different. However, for that creature I want something in return. He is already bitter, why let him live?" She crossed her arms and bowed her head. "The only reason I am offering now is because his future holds a purpose with my family."

Miroku felt his friend's body go limp. Oh Fuck! He's lost too much blood. Looking at the woman who was quietly standing in the alley entrance, Miroku frowned and grit his teeth. "You have a deal old woman. But if he dies, so do you."

"He won't die; At least not by my fault. And you may call me Lady Kaede. Now hurry. I have a cart over here that we can use to transport him to my hut. Hurry before he loses anymore blood."

Knowing the woman was right, Miroku followed at her heels. In the few moments it took to get his friend onto the cart Inu-Yasha had gone extremely pale. Obviously the daggers had to have some sort of poison on them. The horse pulled forward and the cart jerked. The roads had obviously never been well cared for and now every lurch made Miroku's teeth clatter together. He knew that the first project her would apply himself to after his friend was healed would be the up-keep of these roads.

The nag of a horse that was pulling the cart huffed and continued its pace. God a snail is faster then this! "Woman, you realise he is dying right?"

"Of course, I don't expect anyone who's lost that much blood to be on the verge of recovery young man."

"You're sense of humour needs some work Kaede." With that Miroku stayed silent. The cart continued to jerk and bounce. He noticed that they had left the town and now were on an old path leading into the forest. As the cartwheels creaked and groaned underneath them, Miroku felt that he would never mind a carried litter again. Even those were more comfortable then these bloody things. "Where are we going woman?"

Without answering she handed the officer a small canteen. "Make your friend drink this, he will need it to numb the pain."

"He's unconscious…"

"Just trust me boy. He'll need it." She turned back to the reins and signalled the horse to the left. Miroku had to duck as multiple tree branches attacked him.

Kagome

She came out of the trees from the clearing and looked at the hut she lived in. It was an adorable little place that her father had built. It was the same shape and style as any other Celtic forest hut but this one had a lower level. That was where her fathers room, and now hers was. It was a place to practice her magic without Kaede knowing. Kagome suspected that the woman still indeed knew but, as long as she didn't try anything dangerous, wouldn't stop it.

Off to the side of the hut was Etain's paddock. It stretched far back into the woods, which was why she couldn't see her horse now. One sharp whistle though and he would come flying to meet her. The sharp crack of a branch brought her attention back. "Kaede must be home."


	4. The Start Of a Ballad

The song in this chapter is originally by Sinead O'Connor, and re-done by Lorena McKennit.

Chapter 4: The Start Of a Ballad

He awoke to a burning pain on his side and across his shoulder. It felt like his skin was on fire. As the Praefectus tried to get his eyes to focus a soft murmuring caught his attention. It sounded like his mother when she had sung him to sleep. He gave a groan and attempted to roll over to see the face.

"I'd suggest you not move or else I'll have to knock you out and put you back together again."

Well that may have held the accent of his mother, but it certainly didn't hold her actual voice. Great, he thought to himself, the natives have kidnapped me. Again the singing started and the voice washed over him.

"_My young love said to me my mother won't mind,  
And my father won't slight you for your lack of kine_,"

What was she singing? It sounded like a love song. It had been a long time since he had heard such soft words in a song. In the courts and homes of his fellow Romans, only songs of victorious battle were heard. Well there were the ballads of the gods and the mortals they lusted after. However this was different.

"_And she stepp'd away from me and this she did say,  
'It will not be long love till our wedding day.'_"

The singing stopped and a rustle of skirts shifted over the floor. Whoever had been singing was now leaving. He didn't want her to go. Pathetically he reached out and hissed at the pain it cause his shoulder. "S-stop…"

But the rustling didn't stop. It continued on and the sound of feet on stone softly drifted away. Soon after his consciousness followed.

Kagome

As Kagome floated up the stairs from her room she muttered curses to the thing sleeping in her bed. For almost a week she had been forced to sleep in a place other then her bed because of his presence. Unfortunately for her, as Kaede has so boldly put, he was staying with them until fully healed. Kagome remembered the giant gash across his side that she had had to burn back together. "So he's stuck with us for the rest of the season."

"That would be right Kagome. Now stop your grumbling and come this onion. We'll need it for a soup tonight."

"My joy at your brilliant idea fills me Kaede."

She could feel Kaede's eyes on her as she picked up the knife on the tabled and chopped the onions to perfection. Many people would have though this because she was upset with the young woman standing at her table. However Kagome knew it was only because she was watching each stroke of the knife, making sure Kagome was precise and accurate in her cuts. This habit had formed on Mona when Kaede had been the chief Herbalist, and was in charge of teaching younger women about the lore.

"Perhaps this will help you learn more about the Romans? It could be a valuable experience."

So that was why the bloody man was here! Kaede wanted her to learn more about the people she hated. She had brought him here Well this just wouldn't do. She would be sure to prove Kaede wrong; she would prove that Romans were all scum. "If you think I will give into this so easily Kaede you are mistaken. I will heal him and nothing more. After he can walk on his own I will have nothing to do with him."

"Kagome, you will be his accompaniment. That shoulder will take the rest of the season to heal properly so he will be here for quite some time. I am old, I cannot take care as I used to."

Clenching the knife in her hands Kagome whirled around and flung the thing past Kaede. It struck the wooden staff and stuck into the wood. For a moment her eyes flared, her hair and dress lifted and she radiated raw power.

Kaede

Kaede took a step back as the black flames lashed and spiralled around her granddaughter. This hadn't been in the plan. She had known for some time that Kagome's power was getting steadily stronger and without the proper training would soon grow out of control. But not now, the girl was only in her fifteenth summer! Her own blessed mother hadn't started to show signs of the war craft until she was ten and eight.

"Kagome you must calm down! If you do not you may destroy the hut!"

Kaede watched as Kagome crumpled to the rough dirt floor. Ignoring the pain in her bones and joints, the old priestess rushed forward. She pulled Kagome's body to her and softly cried against the child's raven hair. It was a curse that had been passed to her, and now Kaede would have to watch the curse as it grew and consumed the body as a shell. For the rest of the night neither a word nor smile passed between them. Kagome got a third soup bowl ready and disappeared beneath the house to her room.

Inu-Yasha

He had regained consciousness again. This time however there was no singing to pleasantly help him shift to the land of the living. The shuffle of skirts across a floor hit his ears and he cracked an eye open to see the skirt wearer. Last time his eyes hadn't been focused enough to put detail to her. This time though he could see her clearly. And the hatred of him that shone in her eyes.

"So you've finally woken up. For good this time perhaps? It would be good to sleep in my own bed again before the fall."

Her disgust trickled out of her mouth and wrapped around him. He could feel it clog his very head and almost felt guilty. But for what? He had done nothing against this girl! He watched as she shuffled over to a table and returned with what looked like a bowl. In the darkness of the chamber he could barely see her. Of what he could see, he wasn't sure he liked. She was tall, too tall. In fact she was only about 5 inches shorter then himself. And because of his British heritage, he was abnormally tall for Roman. Also she was tanned. That in itself said she worked in the sun. How unpleasing it was when a woman worked. A good woman stayed in doors and sewed or some other such homely duties. Never would a Roman woman of good breeding dare to step out in the sun without some sort of covering. But then again, this wasn't Rome. After quickly scanning the room, Inu-Yasha also admitted that she wasn't of any proper status.

"Can you lift your arm or move at all?"

His gaze snapped back from the many dark objects hidden along the shadows of the wall. It landed on what he could see of her face. A cloth was draped over the bridge of her nose and over her forehead so that I covered her hair. The girl's eyes however were a deep orchid that left him slightly puzzled. The colour didn't seem right for her face.

"From your silence I'll take it that you can't."

Carefully she placed the bowl gently on her lap and held out a spoon of broth. Giving her a glare, he opened his mouth and accepted the food. He tasted it the moment before he swallowed and his eyes opened wide in realization. That broth was damn amazing! Still he would not give this chit the idea that he was enjoying her presence in anyway what so ever. The spoon appeared in front of him again, his mouth opened to accept it.

"I'm going to answer anything necessary right now. So don't interrupt me, or ask me anything else."

Kagome

Kagome could see his anger. Her mouth twitched up into a smile underneath the veil she used to cover her features. She knew that wearing it was stupid but Kaede had insisted. It was something about in case he remembered her and somehow her features were leaked to the public or some such nonsense. "You are in the middle of a forest, in my hut; in fact you are even in my bed. Another officer with black hair brought you here when you were badly wounded by the Ravens. If the wound continues to heal properly and you do not exert yourself, you may be able to leave by the end of the summer."

Why was he staring at her in such shock? Was the idea of getting well that horrifying if he needed to stay here? Well if he did have qualms about it she could always agree to poison him. It would give her bed back three weeks earlier then planned. Then the floorboards of the ceiling creak and she knew Kaede would never allow it. "Blasted Romans. Always getting your noses in where it shouldn't be."

"I think you'd best keep your self in your place girl. Lest I cut out your tongue for such talk."

The man in her bed glared and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him. He seemed so childish, and oblivious that if she wanted to she could have killed him; multiple times. However who was she to tell him that? Oh no… she'd let him think she was still deciding on what to do with him. That would be her fun. She laughed evilly in her head as her eyes narrowed to watch him closely. "Well Praefectus Inu-Yasha, I think you are the one who should be keeping yourself in their place. This is my home and I think you should remember at whose will it is that you still live. In fact you should almost be grateful to me Roman, after all, it was your body that I found laying in a bloody puddle in the forest abandoned."

The shock in his eyes was priceless. But the sadness that soon covered it was enough to almost make her cry. Obviously this man had experienced abandonment in his life. Perhaps she had gone too far? No this Roman needed to know that he was no longer among friends, and should there fore hold his tongue.

"Please leave me alone now."

Well… what would be a proper return for this? No would work well. "I don't think so. At the moment my job is to make sure that you finish this soup. Then it will be to properly help you recover. Meaning, do not piss me off."

Inu-Yasha

Did she just cuss at him? Now he was sure that he wasn't in the place of a proper lady. Although the veil fabric flowed down over her shoulders, he could see that her arms were bare. She was well muscled. Why couldn't he have gotten a captor that would at least be somewhat nice to look at? The Gods were being cruel to him now. Not only was he alone, with an undesirable captor, but also he was uncertain of what happened to Miroku. Inu-Yasha knew that his cousin wouldn't just leave him out in the forest to die. Of that he was certain. The spoon once again appeared before him.

Kaede

Quietly Kaede had come down Kagome's stairs and no she listened and watched from the shadows. Kagome's lie had upset her but it was done now. The poor man must have thought his friends had abandoned him. Witch was only partially true. The one called Miroku had left him in their care and had gone to resume control over the troops until they were either dispatched or Inu-Yasha was feeling better. He had stopped by a few days ago in hopes of seeing his friend 'awake and arguing' as he had said. But the man had still been unconscious.

Kagome had healed him with her own energy because of the extreme amounts of lost blood. Normally Kaede would have done the healing but this was beyond her power. Kagome had begrudgingly accepted the fact that if she did not help the Roman, Kaede would have sold Etain to the next traveller. Her scowl was enough to put wood into flames, but she had agreed, and now here they were.

Kagome laughed at something the man had said. Kaede listened to Kagome's chuckle, how sweet her laughter was. Perhaps this had been the right decision? The fierce scream that followed and a demanding yell signalled otherwise. Kaede turned and moved her old body up the stairs. She didn't want to know what they were talking about or what her granddaughter had done to make him yell at her. All she knew was that the man, who was looking into her window, strangely reminded her of Camden. Although much older, and a little more insane looking. He smiled at her and put a finger to his lips in a signal to be silent. The black robes that flowed around him were the only things that made her recognize what this man was. Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip.

"It is good to see you survived Lady Kaede. Don't worry, I won't tell of your hiding spot. I will be back to meet young Kagome though. Not yet, but soon." And with that he disappeared. Not a trace was left of him. Almost as if the wind had borne him away.

Falling into her chair, Kaede put her head in her hands. What would she do now? How long did Kagome have? "My poor little storm cloud."

A hand reached out from the shadows and a voice followed it that Kaede had only heard once before. It was the voice of Her, the queen of the faerie. "Everything happens for a reason Kaede."

-------------------------------------

I was extremely disappointed with this chapter, so if you don't like it I will not mind.


	5. As Summer fades

I'm so bloody bored out of my skull! That's the only reason I'm writing this chapter. Each of the Days will be viewed in a different Character. If you can't guess from whom the views are without my usual name then you're an idiot.

Chapter 5: As Summer Fades

_July 7th_

It was a grave? As the storm whipped his hair around, Inu-Yasha stared down at the stone. It was a perfectly flat stone about ten feet long and two feet wide. A symbol was written on the front that looked almost like a crescent moon. "How extraordinary. This must have taken great skill to be smoothed so beautifully."

This was the first time he had been allowed outside the hut in almost three weeks. Kaede had adamantly refused the idea, stating that the storm was coming, but he had pushed past her and walked into the damp forest alone. The rain had started soon after. He had taken shelter here under a great stretching oak tree. And he had also found this grave.

Quietly the Roman sat down beside the grave and took a deep breath. He despised this place, with all its rain, and it's natives. They were all barbaric savages. He had heard of Boudicca and her warriors. Those people who had used humans as a sacrifice and drank the blood of men. Kaede's image popped into his head. She stood at her fire adding random vegetables to a stew. She was the only Brit that he didn't mind. Her wizened beauty was comforting and motherly. Kagome was something different. She never removed her veil but her eyes had softened since the one time when he had made her laugh. He had made a comment about the idea of a woman being submissive. She had burst into a hysterical laughter. He had been confined to the bed at the time, and didn't see the humour in his comment.

Kagome. She confused him. He had been living with them for a month or so, and Kagome had never dropped her veil. He didn't even know the colour of her hair. The veil she wore was two pieces that only left room for her eyes to be shown. It was like what women in Syria wore. But how did a Brit know what women wore in a culture that was on the other side of the known world? He had heard her voice many times singing when she though he was asleep. She could possibly become a bard if she wanted. But he didn't think she would. Also, Kaede never talked about Kagome's parents or her past. She would always say though, "Please forgive her. Her family is not fond of Romans."

Looking down at the grave beside him, Inu-Yasha tried to imagine what man would deserve such a great burial. Was the man one of those rune-masters that the Brits seemed to hold dear? If he were buried out here then he would not be a druid. Still, the symbols on the grave caught his attention. For a moment the wind sounded like drums and the branches clattered in a rhythm. Closing his eyes, the Roman listened quietly. The drumming circled for a moment before getting louder and louder. A clap of thunder shook the earth; the drumming ended. Opening his eyes, Inu-Yasha took in the rain soaked appearance of a large black horse and his rider.

Through the cold that had taken over his body, Inu-Yasha watched the woman dismount and slowly walk over to him. Offering her hand she pulled him up to his feet. Instantly her cloak was around him bringing a comfort his soaked clothing couldn't compete with. He exhaled loudly as she led him to the horse. The raven black hair cascaded down her back and slowly she began to become soaked as well. Knowing what to do he mounted her horse on a nearby rock while she simply jumped on behind him. For a moment he turned his head to thank his saviour but quickly drowned in the depths of her purple eyes. It was these eyes that he fell asleep to. Kagome didn't wear the veil again after that.

_July 25_

Miroku watched in hesitation. He stood just beyond the tree line of the old woman's clearing. He had left his friend here weeks ago. Everyone in Rome would have been looking for him, except Miroku that had told them that he was off in Hibernia and that he would arrive back in the fall. His brother had been about to send out a few hundred legions before he had gotten Miroku's letter of his bothers safety.

Now he watched a young girl stomp outside yelling, and to his great amusement, Inu-Yasha had followed her outside. His superior officer was yelling also.

"You bloody idiot! If you feel so mistreated here then leave and go back to your snitty home! I'm fed up with this idea of perfection that you place on everybody. No ones perfect!"

A smirk crept onto Miroku's face. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman stand up to his friend and cousin. It had always riled his cousin when someone had argued with him, especially a woman. It was Miroku's own fiancé that wouldn't put up with Inu-Yasha's crap. Now this Brit girl would be added to the list.

"Well Kagome if you would at least try to be a little more considerate and soft spoken you might find perfection to be that much closer."

The girl turned to his cousin. Her smile was sweet but even from the trees Miroku could see her clenched fists.

"And why pray tell should I aim to perfection?"

Miroku prayed silently to Hera that Inu-Yasha wouldn't open his mouth in retaliation. His prayers went unanswered.

"So that you could find a husband wench! An unmarried woman at your age is unrespectable."

Miroku put a hand over his face and waited for the reaction. Even though Inu-Yasha was half Brit he had never bothered to look into their culture or practices. His double blood had made him the talk of Rome and his whole life had been about trying to erase that connection. Miroku knew that woman in Britannia didn't marry until the average age of sixteen to eighteen.

"Well oh great Roman," Miroku could hear the open mockery in that sentence. "Unfortunately for your assumptions, I may not marry. I will live out my life here as the rune master I am. I will live and die alone here. And if you want to tarnish the blood of a girl Childs innocence then so be it. Your ways are only of disrespect to those who bare your children Do you think you would be here if not for a woman? Your Roman culture disgusts me. The fact that you take a child to bed is a sin against all nature in itself!"

Her final act of anger was a slap across Inu-Yasha's cheek. Even from the bushes, Miroku could hear the crack. The Brit was strong. He could feel the fury that radiated off both people. He watched as Inu-Yasha straightened and raised his hand. The girl stood her ground and awaited his fist. Miroku deciding now was a good time to appear stepped out of the forest cover. The noise alerted Kagome and her head instantly turned to Miroku. It was in this moment that Inu-Yasha had decided to strike. He hadn't noticed Miroku. To Miroku's great horror, his cousin's hand came across to Kagome's Face.

Opening his eyes, Miroku gasped loudly. Kagome's hand had come up and was now fisted around Inu-Yasha's wrist. A sizzling sound was coming from where her skin met his and the smirk on her elegant face was almost scary. Inu-Yasha's eyes were wide with pain and the smell of burnt flesh wafted on the breeze. "If you were meant to hit me. I wouldn't have caught your arm. Go talk with the other Roman."

As she walked off into the forest, Miroku didn't move. What in the name of Hades had just happened? He could feel the disgust in her voice when she uttered the word Roman. He was brought out of his thoughts when Inu-Yasha's arms encircled him. "Inu-Yasha?"

"They told me that you had left me. I thought you were dead."

As Miroku's eyes widened his arms instinctively went around his cousin. He had not received a hug from his cousin in almost 5 years, other then the proper Roman greeting. Now as the tears poured from the other mans eyes, Miroku held him close. "I'm still here Inu-Yasha. I should have returned sooner. I'm sorry my cousin."

_August 10_

Well this was going to annoy her to all hell. Here she was riding Etain across the small burns and hills, enjoying her peace and quiet, and now there were hoof beats behind her. She had yet to turn because she knew who it was. That bloody invalid!

The other day, the one called Miroku had arrived with a white mare in tow. Kagome had immediately taken to her. Just as the mare had immediately taken to Etain. When she found out the beautiful creature belonged to the man she was now only lightly nursing back to health, her thoughts had immediately gone to pity towards the thing. However when the delighted squeal of the mare shook her out of her thoughts, she was just about run over. The mare in seeing Inu-Yasha had nearly pummelled her down in an effort to reach him. Etain had come to her rescue and bared his teeth at the female. Kagome had been so proud when the mare had submitted instantly. Much to Inu-Yasha's annoyance.

Now the invalid who still had a giant wound across his hip and shoulder, which were indeed healing well, was following her. Finally she glanced back to see him leisurely cantering just a few lengths back. Her scowl grew when he smiled and waved. What was this idiot doing? Oh well, she show him a ride worth his time. "And his pain."

Smirking she slowed Etain to a slow trot until the Roman was beside her. Still giving a devilish smirk, Kagome turned her head and looked to him. "So Roman, having fun?"

"You're too slow Brit. You probably couldn't get that horse to go anything faster then a canter."

Kagome's smile became genuine as she remembered flying by this man and his officers on the road one day. He probably didn't recognize Etain yet. But he would once they passed this corner. As they neared the corner Kagome stopped her horse fully. Inu-Yasha stopped a few paces ahead and looked at her questioningly. In an act that was solely instinct, Kagome grabbed Etain's mane and yelled Go at the top of her lungs. Knowing the Latin command as well as the whispered Celtic word to fly, Etain reared and pawed at the Sky. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was off. They flew past the white mare like an arrow. A black bolt of shadows running across the fields and rocks. Giving a tiny prayer for the sun, Kagome leaned over her horses' neck. Her Legs wrapped around his sides and she rocked with him to the beat of their pace. The wind whipped her hair back with her horse's mane and a ray of light broke through the clouds. Circling, and signalling Etain to rise she stared at the Roman as her horse pawed at the air.

When her horse landed again she stared at Inu-Yasha trying to gage his reaction. He seemed almost horrified. Not quiet what she was looking for but it would do. Her voice called out across the burns and field, "Still to slow for you Roman?"

His open jaw shut firmly and Kagome could almost hear the click in his mind. Her smiled grinned as he pushed his mare forward. Even as he came upon her fast, Kagome didn't move. For long moments she just watched him and laughed at how, like herself, his body seemed to be portrayed in the horse. His long silver hair flew out beyond him and his effort was matched in his mare's eyes. As he passed her, Kagome tapped Etain with her heels and whirled to catch him.

A man who sat on a giant boulder watched the smile on her face at the chase along with Inu-Yasha's cocky smirk closely. "This might not be good Helos." The Raven that sat beside him cawed in reply.

_August 18_

Kaede passed a bowl of stew to Kagome, Then to Inu-Yasha. The deer that the Roman had caught yesterday would fill them for a good long time. It was no antlered male, but the medium sized doe would become the meat for many meals. Kagome grimaced at the stew. Of all the meats she had ever tried, Venison was her least favourite. However, as Kaede knew, Kagome would not turn down the meat if it offended anyone. And Inu-Yasha had been so proud when he brought the deer into the clearing.

In her old age, Kaede was unable to do anything with the deer. This left the butchering and hide tanning up to Kagome. Through the entire ordeal, Kaede could see the frown building on Kagome's face.

Kaede watched as Kagome looked thoughtfully at the stew, she wondered if her granddaughter would actually turn the meal down. However when the spoon was lifted, the old woman knew that Kagome's politeness had won out. Now would be the time to give her announcement. She had seen how Kagome and Inu-Yasha would go out to ride their horses in the field together but she had also seen how Kagome's back had begun to hurt while sleeping on the floor. "Well I think this deer proves that the time has come for Inu-Yasha to move out of the bedroom and into the guest hut."

Inu-Yasha had looked up quickly then his eyes returned to his stew. He grunted an answer, which Kaede would simply take as a yes. "Actually Kaede, I think it's time I returned to the Romans. I think I am overstaying my welcome. And I must go home to my duties."

He truly meant it. For he had not addressed her as old woman or Hag as he would on the other meetings that they had. Kaede flashed her eyes to Kagome who didn't even flinch. Then her eyes snapped open. In a ruffle of skirts and fabric she was out the door. Her bowl was laying on the floor and the meal spilled out across the floor. Kaede and Inu-Yasha watched her go. Little did Kaede know that Inu-Yasha also heard and was called by the soft drumming of the wind. A tear slid down her cheek. "Och, my wee uan. She will never escape Her will. Kagome will never escape the music; I don't think she wants to. Even her father would be unable to steal that from her."

_August 14_

Etain watched as Samara and her master trotted off into the forest along with a chestnut and a black haired rider. His mistress was mounted on him and he could feel her tighten her grip in his mane. Her one hand was resting on his neck, and he could feel it trembling. Would she miss this human male? She seemed to hate him before a silent truce was called between them.

The stallion's eyes wandered to the mare that was disappearing into the forest. She was an interesting creature. His mistress was interesting as well. The one on his back tapped her leg to his side and he followed the command and moved away from the pressure. He could hear that the hoof beats had stopped and Samara whinnied to him. Damn females. They were so annoying. One was crying the other was calling. Well, his lady wasn't crying exactly, he knew she would never willingly shed a tear outright for a Roman, but the man had been a companion.

Another sound reached his ears. They perked backwards as the Roman softly whispered his mistress's name.

Oh horse and wind walkers this had to stop! Giving no warning the black horse reared. He felt his mistress grab onto him and give the signal to run. Which he did. He ran down the old path that the small group had travelled to escort the Romans to the end of the forest roads, he passed the hut that his mistress and her granddam lived in. Shining raced on over the fields, jumping the burns and up a rocky cliff.

At the top he stared down and watched the two horse and rides gallop over the fields. His mistress sat atop him and watched as well. He heard her whisper to the wind and summon a rune of protection for the two. The wind answered and blew against his mane and her hair.

For whoever would see them there, they looked like a phantom pair. One woman who was watching from her cart as she drove the horse to town swore to herself that she had never seen a more beautiful and saddening picture, while one Roman would never forget the scene. Their wild beauty portrayed on a background of the bland grey cliffs. The anguised trumpet of the stallion. The wind gently blowing a colder wind from the north as summer faded from their eyes.


	6. And Autumn Rises

This chapter is kind of like part 2 of chapter 5. It just has it's own significance. Hence it's not 'As the summer fades pt.2.' Okay all settled. Lets see if I can make a worthwhile chapter. Also this chapter will be a mix of different views on one event while still having the Day-by-Day approach. I'm trying random writing styles.

Chapter 6: And Autumn Rises

_September 5_

Kagome

It had been a month since he left. Well maybe not quite a month, but it felt like much longer. She knew why she was sad to see him go. All her life, Etain had been the only friend she had ever had, maybe before he left they had formed a friendship. How hypocritical of her. To hate the Romans then befriend one. Now she had to return to her normal life. Why did that seem impossible?

Again she had returned to the forest groves in search of meat for the cooking pot. After the deer meat had been finished, Kagome once again held the responsibility of bringing in the game. In the last few weeks she had brought home mostly rabbits which were her favourite along with the random bird. Her time out in the forest had doubled since his leaving and Kagome knew Kaede was getting worried. The rustle in the bushes to her left caught her attention. Etain stopped knowing the routine and Kagome got her bow ready. The quail rushed out of the bushes moments later only to be confronted by Kagome's arrow. The routine continued as she got off, collected the bird, remounted and headed home. Why didn't routine feel right anymore?

Kaede

The old lady stood there staring at the fire. She watched as it twisted and turned in great leaps. The heat that radiated off it brought comfort in her old age. Each time she blinked a new shape would appear in the tongues that lashed out from the wood. Behind her chair the door opened and closed. Kaede moved her eyes down towards the coals and watched as the firebase turned slightly purple. A small smile flickered onto her face. "What did you bring us for supper tonight Kagome dear?"

The clear voice of her granddaughter rung through the small building, "Quail."

Kaede's mouth watered at the thought of the bird. It was her favourite of all meats. On Mona they had had quail almost once a week. Now she was lucky to have it once a month. The damn birds were tricky for Kagome to catch. "Thank you again for the hunt Kagome. I know I say this everyday but I am grateful of you efforts."

"You are very welcome grandmother. You know very well that I don't mind hunting for us."

As the night wore on, Kagome retired to her room, Kaede sat and watched the flames. In them she saw the memories of Mona. The great Beltane fires that she attended with the high priestess had always burned brightly. The night that Camden had become Year King the fires had risen well over the tallest man. The title gave him the right to choose any woman in all of Britannia. The final memory that crossed her mind was the day that Keary had announced that she was pregnant to all the Sisters of Mona. "What a day to remember."

_September 6_

Kagome

The next morning Kagome awoke to find Kaede asleep in the chair by the fire. She doubted that Kaede had seen her bedroom in almost two years. Pulling a blanket from the trunk, the girl threw it over her elder. Kaede sighed in her sleep at the added warmth. Kagome smiled and whispered a word of life to her grandmother. Leaving Kaede to sleep she exited the house and stepped into the colder September air.

In her mind she heard the laughter and songs of the faerie as the prepared for the winter. When the voices faded Kagome began to think again. At the side of the house Etain was grazing and momentarily looked up and gave a whinny of greeting. Staring at the giant oak trees around her hut, Kagome had a sudden thought. Perhaps she could collect the acorns in baskets to help Kaede sell them in town.

Grabbing the large basket at the side of the house, Kagome began the gathering of oak seeds. As she travelled further into the forest. Etain had begun following her trying to be inconspicuous while grazing. Kagome rolled her eyes at the horses' effort. "Etain go home!"

The horse snorted but still refused to leave. Kagome narrowed her eyes and shouted the word home in Celtic. Once again the horse snorted but this time he flicked his tail and trotted off, back to the hut. Smirking to herself Kagome turned in the opposite direction. She continued on the path to the grove of Oaks she had discovered when she was younger. She had never told anyone about the spot. It was her place. Her secret.

Placing a hand on one of the trees she hummed a tune she had learned from her mother. Her purple eyes closed in the pleasurable serenity of nature that surrounded her. Each note floated with the wind and circled in the grove. An echo of the trees guided her with the song as her voice soared from a humming to a song that seemed to calm the forest.

"What a beautiful voice you have Kagome. It's just like your mothers. The idea of being able to control the very earth in itself, just with an uttered note, was her inner magic."

The basket dropped from her hands and the acorns spilled on the ground. With her eyes wide, Kagome turned to face someone she had hoped never to see again. His almost insane smile stretched from ear to ear and his eyes bleed copper.

_September 16_

Inu-Yasha

"Come on Man, have a drink! You've been out in Hibernia for a month, and in Londinium for a just under! You must need the drink."

Inu-Yasha scowled at the Idiot landlord in distaste. On the way home Miroku had told Inu-Yasha the lies that had kept the small hut hidden from Roman troops who would have searched for him. So far no one had questioned his actual whereabouts. Now he sat with this fat old Roman who had mad his fortune not by being a soldier but instead by automatically assuming the rank of captain. Inu-Yasha truly hoped that in the next skirmish this man would be slaughtered, and painfully at that. Inu-Yasha barely listened to the dinner conversations around hi. Miroku was talking of the last Brit skirmishes and when the next festival would be. As he reclined on a lectuse, the prefect glared about him. After a moment he selected an apple from the slave who was walking bye and slowly ate it. He cringed at the first bite. The damn thing was sour and bitter tasting. When he had been out riding with Kagome one day they had stopped to pick apples. Those apples had been sweet and juicy.

The apples themselves could be a comparison to the two different worlds. But now he had to forget about her. Even though she had been quite the sight. He remembered the first time he had seen her without a veil. At first he had thought her to be ugly, being too tall and unmannered. When he has seen all of her, he had almost been repentant on his thoughts, at least until she told him off for staying out in the rain. He could still hear her voice yelling at him in anger. 'Inu-Yasha you Roman idiot! I don't know if you have a death wish or if you're just stupid but around here the rain is cold enough to kill you! Are you listening Inu-Yasha?"

"Inu-Yasha!"

His thoughts broken, the youth glared at his cousin. "What Miroku? I'm trying to block out your idiocy."

Inu-Yasha could feel Miroku's glare. What could he have to say here that might have been solely important? Nothing. If this dupe of Roman who was tonight's host had said anything slightly important then now he wouldn't be so absolutely bored. If he were not bored he wouldn't be thinking about her. Miroku opened his mouth then shut it as Severus interrupted.

"Well since you don't seem too keen on the idea of my news then you needn't hear it. I bid you goodnight gentleman." With a final glare at Inu-Yasha, Severus left the room. Out of the ten Romans who were also in the room, only Inu-Yasha wasn't surprised by the outburst. So the man did indeed have a backbone. How interesting.

"Come on Inu-Yasha, we've overstayed our welcome here. And you've got a peach spot on your toga!"

The next thing Inu-Yasha knew he was being grabbed by the arm and forced out of the villa by a very irate Miroku. This was idiocy. "Let go of my Miroku!"

"No Inu-Yasha, you were just deliberately rude! That is inexcusable! What possessed you to act in such a way?"

"I order you as your superior officer to let me go Miroku!" Inu-Yasha could see the anger in his cousin's eyes. It fuelled his own fury, and the glaring match continued. Finally the prefect turned and walked away to his own small temporary villa. Miroku stayed with his arm outstretched. He stared at where Inu-Yasha had been and slowly pulled back his hand.

From the wall where he was standing to assure of Miroku's safety in this Brit town, Inu-Yasha heard him whisper, "Oh Yash. If she's bugging you that much then maybe you should go find her. Before she's lost to them forever."

Inu-Yasha's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. A Raven cawed into the night.

_September 17_

Miroku

Inu-Yasha hadn't spoken a word. He hadn't said why they were walking around the Brits market place instead of stating in the comfort of the villas. He hadn't even given a respectable greeting. Why type of magic had sealed his friends mouth even when a tall man in breeched braes had purposely bumped into him. It was then that Miroku had pulled him into a tavern, sat him down and demanded an explanation. Inu-Yasha had just glared at him. Then asked four simple words that made Miroku cringe. "What do you know?"

This would be sticky. Miroku knew that Inu-Yasha would have one of two possible reactions. He would either Jump up and kill his cousin. Or he would sit there and do nothing. Both possibilities scared Miroku for their out come. Cautiously he sat down and watched his cousin over the table.

"It seems that our host from last night had heard some interesting news."

"Yes. I don't really care about that. What I want to know is why you mentioned Her last night."

It was a statement, not a question. However Miroku just continued his story. "Well Severus spoke loudly boasting of the Brit stupidity. He started on some new gossip that the druids were active again. I asked him what the druids were."

"They're the priests of the Goddess. They serve as the male representation of all creation and magic. Kagome told me one day while we ate by a stream. A man on a grey horse had passed in the distance an I had asked her who it was."

Miroku Looked at his cousin. He had actually spoken of a Celt in words that were not condescending! The world had just ended by the apocalypse. Inu-Yasha hated Celts! He hated them because he was partially one of them. His mother had been one of his father's concubines. While his father had been Roman, his mother was a Celt herself. His father had fallen for her. It eventually got both his parents assassinated. His older brother had then taken him in. "Anyways… don't even bother opening your mouth again until I'm finished Inu-Yasha! As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, Severus had about the same answer but continued on to talk about how a druid child had been found. It seems they had been searching for almost seven years for this kid. Their disappointment that the child was a girl soon faded when the found out the mother had been some priestess. That's not the point though."

"Well then hurry up with your point then. You're wasting my time."

The urge to hit his superior over the head was great. Miroku's fist clenched and unclenched along with the vein pulsing on his temple. His cousin was truly an idiot. "It seems Inu-Yasha that the girl had been living in a forest hut with only another priestess and her horse for the duration of the time. When I asked of the girls name he said he hadn't bothered to inquire that. He did tell me however that sources said she had the strangest… purple eyes."

Inu-Yasha's eyes had widened once the description began. Now he just sat their still and unmoving as a stone. Miroku wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Finally Inu-Yasha moved. He grabbed for his ale and downed it. Miroku was shocked! He couldn't even drink the stuff. Roman taste and breeding had gotten rid of his stomachs ability to hold anything-harder then wine!

"So she was a little more then a peasant. Damn bitch lied to me!"

Miroku had thought that Inu-Yasha was on the path to option two. However he was proved wrong when his cousin stood up and walked out of the tavern. A busty girl moved over to claim the emptied seat But Miroku didn't have a mind for women at the moment. Instead he wondered how fond of the little Celt girl Inu-Yasha had actually become.

That evening it was discovered that a horse was missing from the Roman commune stables. It was where all the soldiers' horses were stationed. When Miroku inspected the barns he found that the horse missing had been valuable. It was a white mare that had become a war hero in the Roman world. She had been taken, along with a saddle and reins that were covered in crimson and silver. All the soldiers mumbled among themselves while Miroku smirked. "Good Luck Sir. I hope you catch them."

Turning her grinned at all the other soldiers and yelled, "WHILE THE CAPTAINS AWAY THE SOLDIERS WILL PLAY! WE'RE OFFICIALLY ON VACATION BOYS!"

The cheering that ensued could be heard all the way to the peasant's district. There a cloaked figure mumbled about idiot Romans and the war that would destroy them before turning over and returning to his sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Okay you won't normally see one of these but I felt it was important to explain a few things. If you have any questions on some of the Celtic vocabulary then contact me. Also if you want to know the modern day names of some of the places I can e-mail you or something. Finally for those who wish to see the old Roman saddle I will have a link up on my profile. The roman saddle had no stirrups so if any one asks about the incompletion of the saddle, my answer will be "It's old, that's why."

Roses.


	7. I Hear You Calling Me

Hello again everyone. I figured out that for every for crappy chapters that I write I can produce one decent one. Anyway. I've had a few questions:

For – ChbiPuppy, Inu-Yasha has heard only one side of the story of Mona. In actuality many Romans didn't know about what their soldiers did. And those who did know were the high aristocracy or the Senate. His knowledge of the event will come later.

For- everyone whose asked about the man who found Kagome… like bloody hell I'm going to tell you and ruin the chapter!

Chapter 7: I Hear You Calling Me

September 19 

The wolves' howls scared the Roman out of his thoughts. He was mad, and angry, and sad. Why had she lied to him? They had spent almost every moment together since he had woken up. There where so many times she could have told him that she wasn't a peasant! Inu-Yasha pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The cold winds of Britannia swept over him and into the blanket; he shivered in retaliation.

A twig snapped to his right. Inu-Yasha's head whipped to the noise. His hand gripped his spatha. The soldiers golden eyes watched the trees in an almost canine fashion. A growl echoed in his throat and left his mouth through clenched teeth.

Another twig snapped but this time, out of the bush cover, came a wolf. A fae wolf to be exact. She watched the Roman through green eyes that mimicked her home forest. A smirk could almost be seen along her muzzle. Calmly, as if Inu-Yasha wasn't even there, she lay down by the fire and started to groom. Inu-Yasha was freaked out. Wolves ate people. They didn't just walk into ones campsite and lay down by the fire like a pet! What the bloody hell was going on? He watched her and his eyes traveled over the black pelt. It was a solid black, like Kagome's hair. Weren't most wolves a multi colour?

In his mind rang the word, 'Do not mind me Roman. I'm just cold like you.'

Okay. Inu-Yasha knew what was happening now. He had gone crazy. It was the only explanation! If he wasn't crazy then why was he two days ride from Londinium, searching for a druid girl in the middle of the Celtic wilderness, and now keeping the company of a wolf? Oh yes he was completely out of his mind. Rolling his eyes, Inu-Yasha curled himself in the blanket and moved closer to the fires warmth. The girl occupied his thoughts again as he stared into the flames. Near the bottom of the fire the coals turned from red to purple. His eyes narrowed into slits. Why was he chasing her? He hated this country. Why had Caesar bothered to even conquer it? But as the coals grew brighter he knew. She had been the one woman to entice his own Celtic blood. It wasn't attraction. It was a magnetic force that pulled him to her. But what was the link? What was pulling him closer?

AS he drifted off into blackness, Inu-Yasha saw the wolf. Her green eyes gleamed at him. He could tell she was laughing. But at what… did she sense his driven need to find the girl? It didn't matter. In the morning he would be off and he would never see the wolf again. His mare wouldn't enjoy her presence. He could hear her behind him. A nervous whicker and dancing hooves were the only signs of her agitation. The blackness took over.

Kagome

She stared into the fire. Her hand reached out to touch the coals. Maybe if she burned her way of using magic, he would leave. The heat lashed at her hand and for a moment Kagome pulled away. Then knowing that her eyes were on him, she reached again into the fire. She concentrated on the fire as he had told her. If you become part of the fire, it will not burn you. Those were his words. She would rather be practicing in her own way but this was what he wanted. And he had made it blatantly clear that Kaede would not live much longer if she didn't bend to his wishes. How she loathed him. All she wanted to do was take this flame and throw it at him. Burn him alive and laugh as he screamed in pain.

A smile twitched at the corner of her lips. The fire continued to lash out at her, but she no longer felt the heat. Instead she stuck her hand in and grabbed a coal. It glowed orange in her hand. Now she had begun to master flame.

"Good job Kagome! Now make it burn!"

His voice startled her out of her thoughts. The coal regained its heat and it took a moment before it registered in her brain. "BLOODY MOTHER THAT S HOT!"

Inu-Yasha

"Faster Samara!" The pair cantered across the field. Inu-Yasha held the reins along with some of his mares' mane. They jumped over a fallen log and continued on over the field. If the soldier remembered right, the hut was about three days ride from Londinium. He really hoped he was right.

A crow circled overhead and cawed to the sky. The sound reached the earth below. Samara's ears perked up. She skidded to a stop, almost throwing her rider over her neck in the process. Inu-Yasha grabbed at her mane. It slipped through his fingers like wiry silk that had been smothered in butter. The next thing he knew, his head had hit something hard and his vision went black.

Miroku

"HAHAHAHA…. Ohhh Rheis my dear. If only your tits were bigger. They would match my lady at home."

The soldiers watched their substitute captain as he held a bosomed Brit girl tightly about the waist. His hands wandered lower and lower until it began to rise up, this time under her skirt; and the whore loved it. One man in the crowed snickered and loudly exclaimed… "OH GREAT JUPITOR! LADY SANGO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Miroku's hands dropped faster then lightning as he pushed the whore to the ground and stood up with wide arms. In his drunken slur he attempted to say, "Oh my lover, what's cha doin' in this foul horses end of a countree?"

The soldier snickered and grabbed his superior by the cuff as he dragged him home. Half way along, Miroku fainted. "Just my luck." Carrying home an idiotic drunk was not his idea of a vacation. However the blackmail on Miroku would be worthwhile.

Kagome

Kagome sat straight up in her bed. This was the one time where she could get away from him. What had she just seen? In her dreams she had been a raven. She was circling around the sky and watching a white horse. It had reared and something had fallen off. Slowly she got out of her bed and shivered at the loss of warmth. She slipped a heavy black wool skirt over her and added a wool cloak with a hood. Her feet were cold and the stone stairs were colder. Her breath misted in front of her. At the top of the stairs when her dainty feet met wood she looked around from under the hood. Her deep dusky purple eyes scanned the hut. The door to her right was the only other bedroom, and to her utter disgust, had taken it from Kaede. The old priestess was now left to sleep by the fire in a heavy pelt blanket that had been made from the hides of the animals Kagome caught for supper.

However Kaede was not in her usual spot. Instead of asleep by the flames she was hunched over them muttering in Celtic. Normally they used Latin since the old language was forbidden. But ere was her grandmother defying all laws as usual. A content smile emerged on Kagome's face. "Kaede shouldn't you be asleep?"

Kaede didn't answer.

"Kaede, I said shouldn't you be asleep?" Kagome moved closer when no answer came from the older lady. When she was about a foot away she heard Kaede murmur softly. "_Go find him._"

It took a moment for the Celtic words to register in her brain. "Go find who?" The rearing white mare flashed in her mind again. The thing that had fallen off became clearer. It was a man. A man with white hair, amber eyes, and a legion prefects badge on his shoulder. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she tried not to scream in terror.

" _Go find him._"

A distant rumble alerted her of thunder. For a moment Kagome's eyes flashed as again she was soaring above the sky. Her wings were holding her in the wind and below her was a white mare. The empty hills called her closer as she descended. Her black wings pumped her downwards closer to him. She saw the blood trickle from a gash on his head and watched the mare step away from the bloods metallic smell. In this form she could smell it too. It taunted her and pulled her closer. Her eyes could only focus on that shiny red liquid.

"_Go find him…Child of the Ravens._"

The door to the hut opened and slammed shut bringing Kagome back to the small hut. He stood there glaring. His lips twitched as if the were going to smile, but he refrained. His final act was to go over and push Kaede away from the fire. Kaede didn't move. "What are you doing woman? You're magic is pathetic."

Kagome's lips curled into a snarl. The thunder echoed again. Her blood pounded to the sound. Her hair softly began to rise and her eyes flashed at him. In her mind was a voice that called for flesh. It wanted to be fed on death. Her body pulsed in black light and her arms spread out.

He smirked and lifted his walking staff over Kaede. Kagome's voice rang deeply around the hut. "Touch her and die the death of the raven, Druid."

His eyes widened and he looked at her. Really looked at her. She was in a raw state of energy. His death was assured if he didn't agree. Quietly he nodded and retracted his staff. With a growl of threat he strode past her and entered his room. The door slammed hard enough to shake the rafters above.

Kagome looked at Kaede. A shadow moved in the corner. The lilting voice rang through the cabin. "_Go Kagome… he is held by fate. The ravens protect their family and friends."_

The lady

Green eyes watched the girl nod and run out the door. She didn't even bother to close it behind her. The lady walked out of the shadows and looked at Kaede. The woman was doing well in looking after her great granddaughter. Well maybe more then one great. In fact all the war mages were of her line. It was passed to the children by their parents. Never in her long everlasting life had she imagined that one of her children would mate with a Raven. This grand daughter would be interesting to watch.

The lady shut the door and then watched Kaede again with her green eyes. Black hair that formed into the shadows behind her lifted and floated like a cloud. The teasing smile that never left her face twitched. "It is not yet you're time Kaede. The goddess would not want you to leave her grand daughter alone. You are her faithful servant, and through me you will gain a second chance." The Lady wrote a rune in the air and where her fingers had been glowed blue. It covered Kaede's body and filled her with a rejuvenating light.

Etain

The forest flashed by his eyes like blurs. His sides heaved at the pace that his rider had set. He had just woken up to fins his lady perched on his back and kicking his sides. Now he felt like a yearling again. Her body was tense and unforgiving as she pushed him on. She was either scared to death or angry enough to kill barehanded. Neither pleased the horse!

When her fingers tightened in his mane and her legs were making it hard for him to breath, he finally had to stop. His pace slowed to a canter, then a trot, then and a walk. When all four hooves were planted on the ground Etain looked back at his rider and gave a snort of disapproval.

Kagome

She stared down at her horse and bit her lip. She knew that she had surprised him and wasn't in the best riding shape but she had to hurry. Noting that she would apologize later, Kagome jumped down from the horse and ran into the bushes. Her heart raced as ran through the trees. Branches seemed to jump out at her in the morning darkness. One flung out and scratched her across the cheek in her haste.

The sky was finally turning blue when she entered a large field. A white mare was grazing still in full tack, and a raven was circling overhead. Its dark blood eyes watched her as he cawed out in greeting. Kagome only had a mind for the body that was lying slumped against a rock. Blood was crusted into matted silver hair. She was too late.


	8. My Body Is Your Slave

Sorry people. My excuse I was sick.

To Anime Fan: Glad you like it.

To Oni Guts: I love you're name! That had me laughing for about 3 minutes. Anyways, you never know what happens in a story that happens to have me as the writer. But in this case you're probably right since I'm only eight chapters in.

Chapter 8: My Body Is Your Slave

"Tell me Roman, How is it that you just about die every time you enter Britannia? And every time you end up in my bed?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes opened to see fuzzy outlines and a shadow moving around the room. His head was pounding and he felt as if he had smashed his skull against a marble pillar. Even his mouth tasted like dirt. A hand moved up to touch his sore head and a hiss of pain escaped pale lips.

"Leave your head alone. You've already hurt it enough by landing on the bloody rock so don't put it through further punishment."

"Ka…" His voice rasped as he began to cough up what felt like sawdust. The shadow grew faint and the sound of footsteps was beginning to fade away from his ears. "Ka…go…"

"Shut up Roman and save your strength for the ride home." Her voice was distant to his ears.

He heard the sound of water being poured and once again the footsteps. They were coming closer as her body softened out and became more visible. A cool cloth was pressed against his head and the smell of lavender and rosemary invaded his senses. He tried again to fit his tongue around her name but it didn't work. His throat was dryer then Rome in the summer.

"You are very lucky that I found you soldier."

Roman hands moved up to clasp hers as the damp cloth was pressed to his forehead. Her skin was soft under his calloused fingers but the Celts fingers were also calloused under the pads. Her hand disappeared as he began to drift back into unconsciousness. Inu-Yasha tried to reach out for her but his body wouldn't move. All he could hear before sleep took him was her soft words. "Get some rest Roman. You're not welcome this time."

'Celtic bitch, I'll make sure she understands why I'm here in the first place.' rolled through his mind. Before blackness took his vision.

-Kagome-

She sighed as she reached the top of the steps. Her hand rested against the oak frame of the doorway. Her lips were tensed and unconsciously she bit her lip in nervousness. He was gone at the moment. But she didn't know when He would return. Inu-Yasha had to leave tomorrow. The goddess had already been generous enough by giving her two days while he recovered from the head injury.

She slowly made her way to the cauldron that held the nights' dinner. A mass of wild and domestic vegetables was being boiled into sogginess by the chicken broth. Kagome stared at the bubbling water and watched as a carrot tried to float up to the surface. She felt her life was like that carrot. She tried to reach the surface and breath but she was too soggy with all the power and hold people held over her. "Kagome, do you realise you're comparing yourself to a carrot?"

The girl rolled her eyes at herself and answered, "Yes Kagome I do. I also realise that I'm talking to myself."

Her girlish giggle erupted into a full out bubbly laughter that had her shoulders shaking and her body sprawled across the floor. Her voice echoed around the small hut and down the floorboards. It vibrated through the stone hallway, across a threshold and into the ears of not so asleep Roman officer.

-Inu-Yasha-

His eyes shot open as the happy sound woke him. The officer sat straight up in the bed and let the soft aroma of rain and forests surround him. The room itself almost gave him the ability to taste the very essence of the girl. His hand was instantly at his head as the pounding in his temples grew. "Fucking head…"

With vision that was still clouded, Inu-Yasha tried to follow the laughter. The room moved and shifted as he tried to focus on staying upright in the bed. His hands clasped around the sheets as he threw his feet over the side. Like many idiots he stood up quickly and stepped forward. Bad move. Every brick of stone tossed and turned as they tried to knock him off his feet. With sheets still firmly held in his left hand he stumbled towards the sounds from up-stairs.

-Kagome-

Once she had finally regained control of herself, the young Celt woman continued to stir the soup. Kaede was away at the village selling her herbs and the acorns that Kagome had collected.

"Kaede," Kagome whispered to herself thoughtfully. Just two days ago, He had attacked her. And the next day, as Inu-Yasha slept in her bed, she had risen with the dawn as usual. He was gone. The old woman had made a complete recovery seeing as she had been close to death the previous night. Perhaps Kaede was a good friend with the goddess indeed.

But there was something confusing. Kaede may have been a priestess. But her magic was weak in her old age. The part that was confusing was that her personal magic had changed. In the many times Kagome had seen Kaede use her magic, it had been a soft grey. Not quite the white of purity, but ever so close. No human could ever have white magic. But now that grey was entwined with green. It wasn't a strong green, nor was it vibrant. Also it wasn't dark. Which meant her powers hadn't increased.

The darker a persons magic, the stronger their magic was. His was a deep rusty orange. Her fathers had been purple. Her mothers had been the colour of the purest indigo and sparkled with odd purples and reds like the dusky sky.

So if Kaede's magic had changed, did that mean her life had gotten stronger. She pondered this idea as she stirred the soup. Her skirts settled softly about her ankles as she leaned over. Her eyes watched the fire and she ached to practice her newfound skill. Her hand reached out at the coals and while her gaze held a purpose.

-Inu-Yasha-

With a hand bracing him against the doorframe, Inu-Yasha watched her kneel before the flames as she stared. His breathing was hard in his effort to get up the stairs. The sheet was still clasped at his waist, but in his haze it began to drop almost scandalously low on muscled hips. He quickly tied it in place at his left hip.

His amber eyes opened wide as in the light of the fire, she reached out. His mouth dropped open as the fire licked and whispered at her hand. She looked so serene, almost godly. The orange glow lit up all of her unclothed face and arms. Her hair seemed a deep chocolate instead of the black he knew it was. Here eyes were so focused on the fire that she didn't notice him come up behind her.

'Her hand is in the flames!' The girl in question lifted her hand out and held the dancing flame in a palm. The whips of fire didn't burn her even when the hand had closed about the flame, extinguishing its life. His anger arose as she whispered, "Stupid Romans."

-Kagome-

She stood and stared at the fireplace mantle. It came as a complete and horrendous shock when a fist slammed into the stone. The knuckles dripped a few drops of blood as the stone began to crack. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed the wrist and spun to stare into very angry Roman eyes. She now wished that the sentence had never been uttered. The pride in his amber orbs made obvious her folly. His gaze challenged her and demanded a submission. 'Like hell.'

Long nails dug into soft skin hard enough to make his eye twitch. The soldier was built for pain and that was as close of a reaction as she would get. She grinned as she dug harder bringing more blood from the nail cuts. His eyes grew hard as he snarled. Moments later Kagome found herself pushed against the amateur crafted eating table. A knife was pointed at her throat and the owner of the hand attacked to the knife looked mighty angry.

"You little bitch."

Kagome's eyes flared. "I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me you little Celtic bitch! I should kill you for your deceitful ways!"

The knife was pressed harder against her throat. His snarl grew menacing and the hand that was holding her throat was getting tighter by the second. Kagome tried to keep her cool but the firelight gave his body a heightened appeal. She bit her lip but refused to give in to his dominance. "Let go Roman." She spat.

"I don't think so, you liar." He pressed the knives back against her soft skin and could almost hear her whimper. His grip loosened around her throat but the knife held still. A small bead of blood flowed down the blades edge. "How can I trust a Celt not to kill me?"

She chocked but not at the lack of air as he thought. Her actual sputter came from the fact that in the position to hold her down, his groin was pressed tightly up against her hidden place. Even through thick cotton skirts she could feel his heat. She bit her lip and knew all the blood was rushing to her cheeks.

"Answer me bitch."

Another drop of blood beaded on the blades edge. Kagome watched faintly as the Roman leaned over and put his mouth just apart from the cut on her throat. The red blush grew as his chest pushed against hers. Her body was lifted off the floor against the table as his mouth latched onto her neck. Her eyes widened in the lack of modesty he was showing for her. In less then a moment she struggled, even though the spot between her legs ached in longing. "Let go of me you savage!"

"Shut up Kagome." He whispered and continued his sultry kisses and nipping along her neck.

She struggled harder. One hand became free and she swooped it back. Just as she was about to move it forward, he bit at the spot where her collarbone met the front of her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she barley registered his hand moving down through her bodice. She came back down from the pleasure when his hand rubbed against her breast. Her palm swung back and whipped forward, slamming it across his face. He let go and stumbled backwards.

"How dare you violate me you pig. I could kill you before you would have a chance to blink! Be thankful that no one was here or the Priest would kill you for even talking to me!"

"Stupid Wench!" The soldier lunged at her. In his almost hazy state he missed; she jumped to the side.

Kagome laughed as he fell into the chairs that surrounded the table. She doubled over at his struggle against the sheet that had somehow been tied at his waist came undone, revealing a very tanned and firm backside. Her laughter filled the hut as she collapsed to her knees still holding her stomach. "So the great Soldier has fallen literally arse over heals for a priestess?"

She watched him as he rose and turned to stare at her with glowing fearsome eyes. Kagome couldn't stop her smiling. His words shocked her. "Why didn't you tell me you lying bitch?"

Kagome's laughing stopped as she rose to her feet. "Tell you what? That I was a priestess?"

"Well… that you're of high birth."

Kagome glared at the man. "Should it matter who I was conceived by? I am who I am. If you think anything of a person because of their birth and circumstances then you are not the man I had hoped you were."

She could see him flinch as her voice caught in her throat. A hand reached out to touch her but she just backed away. His eyes sparkled with some odd emotion. "Go get some sleep Roman. I'm taking you to the town tomorrow. I'm sure you can find your way home from there. Heaven knows your high-bred bitches are waiting for you to return."

Her body turned back to the soup and the flames. A Roman stared horrified and shameful at the back of a Celt before sulking back down to the bed.

-----------------------------------------

Hey guess what? I'm becoming bored with this story. No i'm not stopping it. However to keep this interesting for me i will post a question each chapter. The first person to send me the answer will get to help me choose something important for a future chapter.

Q: What is the modern day name of Hibernia?

All ideas for possible events in future chapters are welcome. I will never claim someone elses idea as my own. If i use your idea, your name will be at my blurby thing near the top.

Roses, Cyrun


	9. But My Heart Beats Free

Sorry for the extended wait for this chapter. Grade 12 is ebil with a capital V.

All right people as I've returned to school my brain is once again turned on (This doesn't happen during the summer). In other words I've noticed a mass of spelling mistakes and different problems with my chapters. I'm presently going through them with a much more careful eye then I was before. Why, you ask, was I not careful before? It is because I am lazy.

EuphoricAbandon: (cha, there's supposed to be a space in there…my computer's angry at your name) Thank you for lurving my story. You were the first person to send me the correct answer to my question in chapter 8. Hibernia is indeed modern day Ireland.

I have looked over every ones ideas so far, so thanks everyone for your help. I'm still board with the story.

Chapter 9: But My Heart Beats Free

Dawn found the two trotting across a field. The black charger seemed to dwarf the girl riding him and the mare to his right. However his size did nothing to help the mood of the man riding the white mare.

Kagome rode tall on the bare back of the draft. She could only smirk at Inu-Yasha who was almost a head taller on foot, but a foot shorter on horseback. A sudden chill hit against her back making her shiver. Someone was watching them. Above her a raven cawed; another answered in the distance. Kagome wondered if they were lovers, or mates? It was late in the year so the nestlings would have flown off. A blush crossed porcelain cheeks as she watched the Roman from the corner of a violet eye. "How is the weather down there?"

"Shut up Bitch." Was his the short reply.

"You don't have to be rude because I've got the better horse." The Celt knew she was being purposely annoying. Still it was a way to pass the time in something other then a cold silence. Cold in both ways since he was still angry about last night and she had forgotten her cloak and shawl. Either would have made the ride a little more bearable at the moment since her back was only straight from the chills that kept hitting it.

"I told you to shut up. We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh stones and cow dung Inu-Yasha don't be all tightarsed because you were stupid. Just apologize." Doeskin boots touched Etain's side. His gate lengthened to an extended trot that quickly gained ground ahead of the soldier.

(Inu-Yasha)

The beating gait of his horse did nothing to distract him. Her hips still lifted and descended to a rocking motion that would have any man gripping at the reins with white knuckles. In Rome, women did not ride, and in the case that they might have been forced to, they would be carried in a litter or in a wagon. No woman ever consented to get near a horse let alone on one. Well except for Naraku's woman; Kikyo. She was indeed beautiful, and her resemblance to Kagome was odd. However she was too haughty, and whorish. He couldn't count on two hands the amount of times she'd thrown herself to him at a party.

But Kagome puzzled him. He had always heard that the Brits were… well just about everything she wasn't. She could hunt, and she was pleasant company, could speak two languages fluently from what he knew. She was everything that a Roman man would want to be. But she wasn't Roman or male. So how did she learn all of this? Surely Kaede couldn't have taught her.

The steady up and down motion of her breasts broke his thoughts. His mouth watered at the thought of her taste. He knew her scent already. It was all over the stone basement bedroom. A heady mix of wetness and trees, combined with a scant reminder of cinnamon. What would she smell like covered in sweat?

"Inu-Yasha, hurry up! Jesuit for all this Roman speed that's talked about you sure are slow."

How would her skin feel against his? Her breath on his neck; black hair spilled over her shoulders as she writhed under him. The soldier could feel his groin pulse at such thoughts. But they wouldn't leave his mind. His horses gait did nothing to help either.

"INU-YASHA!"

"Yes?" Innocent eyes watched her. Kagome had stopped a little ahead and was now scowling. Her black charger mimicked her mood with a valiant toss of his black mane.

"You were moaning. I could hear you from up here. Just so you know, its not good when you get aroused by your horse."

Golden eyes narrowed. Violet ones twinkled back at them. 'That bitch! She knew exactly what was going on! How dare she make a fool of me!' Averting his eyes quickly, Inu-Yasha cantered past the other pair. This was turning out to be a worse day then he expected. Kagome screaming a name while wrapped in red sheets flashed through his mind. Biting at his bottom lip, Inu-Yasha wondered if this was how Miroku always felt around women.

(The Crow)

I watched the lady follow him on towards the stone village. We had tried to use our magic's from ever letting her leave the woods, but they could only work for so long. The child who was both Fae and God now left her homeland. The Queen had done this, of that I was sure.

My mother had called to me while I was watching her. She had wanted me to come home, but I could not. Instead I saw the hand of the goddess point me in the direction of the lady. I was to follow her.

(Inu-Yasha)

As the pair entered the village, smoke poured into Inu-Yasha's unhappy nostrils. The smell of animals and sweaty humans covered the area like a blanket. Chickens walked under the feet of Samara making her skitter away. She had never liked birds, especially those on the ground. The prefect noticed that Etain was being cautious too. However Kagome was simply smiling, albeit somewhat nervously.

The ground was muddy and covered in stray wisps of hey. The cobbles that should line the main entrance to the city weren't even there. The road seemed to stick to the horses hooves, Inu-Yasha cringed at the thought of the grooming Samara would need. This place was disgusting. Even the people were covered in dirt and soot.

Taking a glance down to see the actual road, the soldier just about up threw his breakfast. Manure was everywhere. Even the slums of Rome were cleaner then this! The sneer on his face disappeared when he looked to Kagome. She had stopped Etain in the middle of the road while the people watched her. Deep violet eyes were calm as they surveyed the pitiful little town.

She was a beacon to them. Like moths to flame or mosquitoes to skin they surrounded her. Each solemn movement was like a gift. One little girl stuck out a hand; Kagome looked at her, Etain snorted, the girl stepped back. At the same moment both the horse and rider shook their heads before the rider slid gracefully into the muck at her feet.

Inu-Yasha could feel his eyes widen, she was down with them on the ground. Even now he could almost see the light from her smile as she waved the little girl forward.

(Rin)

'The noble lady's smiling at me?' Rin walked cautiously forward again. The noble lady held her arms wide and smirked mischievously. It was that smirk that brought Rin closer.

A crow cawed overhead and the Noble lady looked up sharply. Did she know crow speech? That was impossible, the people had lost the ability to hear the animals long ago. Stepping forward again Rin held out a flower to the lady.

(Kagome)

In her mind, Kagome was trying to figure out what the crow had spoken. She knew it was a warning, a warning about a man in the grey robes. Kagome kept out a wary eye as she accepted the flower from the girl.

The crow cawed again and her charger Reared to the sky. A red bolt of what could only be described as lightning hit the ground just inches away from Kagome. People screamed and ran from the open road. The priestess only blinked as she grabbed the girl, holding the child in her protective embrace. Another shot hit the ground closer to Inu-Yasha as fear gripped at her heart. 'It seems he was here after all.'

Taking a glance towards the Roman, Kagome found that he was already on the ground with his sword drawn. His horse was gone, as was Etain. 'Stupid stallion, running after a mare. Bah Humbug, I'm jealous of a roman horse!'

Clutching the girls tighter, while more reddish orange bolts hit around them, Kagome whispered a word that even Rin had trouble hearing. "Faro."

Black bolts followed the red ones and seemed to eat them from the outside in. More people were screaming. They were running like idiots. 'Get out of my way!'

A black bolt devoured a red one sending giant sparks out. One of these sparks flew off and hit a man in the face, another hitting a girl child across the back. Their screams cut against her skin like a dagger. She could feel the blood from them flowing over her skin and down her arms; it was soaking into her dress. A terrifying face with long black hair and red eyes that watched her soul flickered before her eyes. She felt his hand, calloused and rough around her throat. A third scream, a masculine yell and a cruel laughter brought her back from the memory. It could only be a memory, for her nightmares weren't even that vivid. A violet gaze opened; He stared back.

It had been a grave mistake to come here to find Kaede. She would never have guessed that a druid would come here. Over to her right in a huddled heap was the body of the child. Inu-Yasha was cradling her and whispering in her ear. 'I can only pray that they escape.'

"What did I teach you Kagome?"

Her eyes watered as his foul breath hit her face. Did he not know about hygiene? Even I her own hut he was a pig. The fingers at her throat tightened.

"Pay attention to me you little witch!"

A dagger was for the second time in two days, pressed against her throat. Only this time she was actually fearful. Bowing her head she tried not to cry. It wouldn't be right to cry in front of him. It was his fault that this had happened. No, It was hers. She wasn't strong enough to even beat the Druid. How was she to destroy the Romans when her powers couldn't even touch his? It was time to stop blaming him for everything bad that happened. "Kill me Torrance. If you'd dare to."

Torrance scowled back at her and the dagger was taken away from her neck. The fragile body of a priestess was lifted to her feet. For a man near eighty he was in good health. "Kagome Higurashi you will never be good enough to die. You will live your life in the service of your people, just as you were born to do. You will breathe, eat and die only when I feel it should be."

(Inu-Yasha)

The little girl opened her eyes and smiled. They were so different from Kagome's. Chocolate brown mixed with a molten bronze created a colour all her own. She would have been beautiful and innocent if he hadn't met Kagome. But he had met her.

The girl's eyes enlarge at something behind him. Using the muscles of a trained soldier he spun, blade pointed at the intruder, still holding the girl in his arms. Before him stood Kaede, holding the reins of both Etain and Samara. It was Kaede, as he had never seen her. She was tired, and old, but her eyes twinkled in contempt. "She cannot be saved by mortal hands now. It is up to the goddess to protect her child."

In his mind he whispered a prayer to Hera. In his heart he called a boon from the lady Bonna Dae.

Black tresses fell towards the ground while pale pink lips moved in speech to the sky. The druids eyes widened in horror. The soldier wished her knew what could strike so much fear into a single humans eye. It would be a useful weapon to bring home.

Etain reared up without a sound, but really how could a person not notice the giant whoosh of air caused by him. Both Kaede and the soldier watched the skies. The Raven high above them glinted silver under the sun. The silver dropped like a piece of liquefied cloud and sky.

(Kagome)

She smirked as the Raven cawed high above them. Torrance's eyes widened more then Kagome knew was physically possible. His old gnarled face showed fear in every line and crinkle. "Well grandpa, it seems the ravens don't like you do they?"

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say since in the next moment her face was thrown into the dirt.

A small tinkle off to the side did nothing to distract her attention from the Arch druid who had moved a few paces away. He was slowly circling her, trying to find weaknesses that he could use against her.

He flicked his hand.

Kagome was paralysed with pain as a scream tore up her throat. Red lightning continued to pummel at her back burning away pieces of her clothing and marring her flesh.

"KAGOME!"

'No. Go away.'

'Inu-Yasha, please go away'

'He'll kill you.'

'He'll use you against me…'

Warm arms encompassed her body. In the distance, Etain was making a horrible racket. His screaming was giving her a headache. Not that she didn't already have one from that idiot who had to be family. Soft breath tickled against her cheek and ear. She knew who it was without opening her eyes. Did she even have the energy to open them? Probably not.

"Kagome… Listen Kagome I'm really sorry about this."

'Damn you Roman… damn you for being caring.'

A faint click and the feeling of metal against her skin in two places caused the Celt to open her eyes and stare in repulsion at the man who stood over her. That better have not been what she thought it was!

(Inu-Yasha)

When the silver bracelet and ring attachment had fallen before them, Inu-Yasha was at a loss for words. It was a beautiful piece of entwining silver that was wrought to look like great branches. Some of them swirled up to point towards what would be the upper forearm, while a chain linked the bracelet to a ring that looked to be of the same design. The roman stepped forward to pick up the piece that came from Hera. Kaede gasped and Etain snorted in what seemed to be disgust. Was it just him or did other people feel that that horse was a little more then a horse?

"Oh my Goddess you dare to propose such to your child."

The Roman turned and narrowed his golden orbs at the priestess. "What is it Kaede?"

"I dare not tell you boy. It was a gift from the goddess for you to give to Kagome. That is all I may say."

After that she had refused to look at him. Inu-Yasha was sure her eyes were watering. But why? Another scream slit through the air into his ears. Red light highlighted all that was in front of him and he knew that she had been hit again.

Her black charger shrieked his anger while the old lady tried to hold his reins. She was strong for an old hag.

It had all happened so quickly. She had said something; the man said something back. Inu-Yasha ran forward while Kaede covered her eyes and wept. The man yelled something but the only thing that the Roman could hear was the whimper coming from her.

It was over in seconds. The bracelet was on her wrist and the ring attached to it was on her middle finger. The piece looked glorious on her hand, like it was made for her.

_But it was boy. It was made especially for her. _

"What have you done boy!"

The voice was like a trumpet in his head. It was female, of that he was sure, but it seemed to be in his very blood. It was like the howling of dogs on the hunt, or the loudest claps of thunder. It was a voice for no human ears…

"I'll kill you Roman!"

The druid advanced. Inu-Yasha paid no attention. He was to busy trying to bury himself into hell from the look Kagome was giving him. He doubted Hera herself had a glare that ferocious.

"I won't let you kill him!"

Power flared knocking Inu-Yasha away from her. He skidded across the muddy road and just lay there while loud booms and crackles surrounded him. Bolts and flames flew over and around him. One hit his shoulder, Inu-Yasha bit his lip to ease the pain. Metallic blood flowed into his mouth. A male yelling brought his head up to see if the fighting was over.

A bolt sliced through tender flesh. Blood spurted all over her face and ran down her lips. It soaked into the white cotton blouse under her dress. Violet eyes went cold. The druid's body lay in a melted and massacred heap on the stone, where the face would have been was now a bubble of skin sliding of the bone and revealing yellow stained teeth.

"No grandpa, you won't kill him." A gaze that showed a thirst for blood drifted over the body; then turned to the Roman. The earth nearly shook under her feet with each step that brought her closer.

"Grandpa wont kill you for this crime Inu-Yasha, but I will!"

-----------------------------------------------

. Anyone who thinks this is a crappy chapter raise your hand! raises hand I'd better get some support on my view of dislike!

Henceforth if you actually like this chapter I will not allow you to read anymore.

The little voice inside my head: _Like you can actually stop them idiot…_

I hate that voice, it's always right -.- … Anyway, question of this chapter. **What is the use/name of the bracelet that Kagome will now be forced to wear?**

No I'm not crazy, yes this is an actual bracelet. Read through again if you forget the description.


	10. So Take Me Away

**Hi people, this story isn't dead. Grade twelve is just a royal pain in my rear. Graduating is annoying, my advice is… don't do it. And don't tell your parents I said that. **

**Oni Guts: For the record, yes the idea of Rin being like eleven and desirable is really weird. However, to explain this very simply, women could only look forward to living to about twenty-five. Thirty was really old, and thirty-five was ancient. Women had to live through childbirth (no pain killers owwy) and diseases. All most as soon as biologically possible, women were married off to husbands and bearing children. The youngest known account of this was the marriage of a twelve-year-old girl, and I refuse to tell you the age of her husband. We have to realize that this was a totally different time period, and the average life expectancy was much different. **

**50-60 males average life expectancy (war, disease, assasination)**

**25-35 females average life expectancy (Child birth, war raids, disease)**

**Vampire – Lady: I really hope that's the correct spelling. The bracelet is actually the sign of a slave. You were close though, marriage can sometimes feel like slavery.**

Chapter 10: So take me away

'Look straight. Ignore them…oh goddess do they realize they're staring? Mindless idiots.'

Kagome tightened her legs around the stallion beneath her. He was instantly on guard, prancing like a warhorse, hoping that someone would be stupid enough to get close. Plate sized hooves struck the ground in a steady trot that had all the other horses skirting away in fear. Black ears were pinned to his coal head and mahogany eyes dared the soldiers around him.

Kagome loosened her grip and relaxed onto his back. If she was fidgety then so would be her mount. In the last three days only one horse had dared approach the imperious pair. That was the white mare, Samara, and her rider whom she wouldn't name. At the moment she was still furious at him, his name wouldn't even cross her mind. The soft wind blew through her hair and the drums seemed to call to her as her home got further and further away.

Her anger had cooled from raw rage to a tamed resentment since the incident with her grandfather. The goddess's gift was not as horrifying as it was irksome. Which was saying something since it bound her to that idiot who was now talking cheerfully to his friend. 'Miroku I believe was his name.'

Her violet eyes turned to glare at the white head that bounced up and down with the gait of his horse. Etain snorted and tossed his head to get her attention. Kagome knew he was thoroughly enjoying her anger since it gave him a way to prove his dominance over every other horse in the herd. She was letting him get away with things that would normally never be allowed; things like kicking and biting, and the ohh so fun act of whipping ones tail at another horse.

'He' turned his attention to her horse as the animal bit out at a nearing chestnut. She could see anger smouldering in his golden eyes and it made her feel giddy to know that she was causing his annoyance. An innocent smirk crossed her lips and made his eyes narrow. He knew that she was allowing her horse to be a pain in the ass of the regiment. Like she cared!

"Lady Kagome! Would you please watch your horse?"

Kagome rounded her violet glare to the poor general on the little bay. The man shrunk away like he had been burned. Her voice dripped venom like the fangs of a snake as she sneered. "I fully intend to make this trip as unpleasant for you as it's surely going to be for me."

The mans lip quivered in fear while his features tried to remain hard. After all, what Roman would admit to being scared of a woman? It took only moments however for his horse to seem to drift away leaving the Celt by herself to sigh pathetically. Etain snorted and proceeded in doing a half rear to gain her attention. This time he succeeded and his rewards was her fingers scratching at the spot between his should and his mane.

The hills were slowly changing and the winds were becoming warmer. They were going south. It was the only explanation that Kagome could see since it would soon snow at home. 'Home' the word almost brought a tear to her eyes. She had never known how much she would miss it until now, when she was leaving it. Leaving it possibly forever. The silver bracelet and ring shone brightly under the overcast skies while the chain that connected the two created little tinkling sounds. They seemed to hold an unearthly light to her gaze. Even in the rain, the bracelet shone like it were the sunniest of days. She knew this because it had rained yesterday and her cloak had become completely soaked. Still the damn ornament had shone on.

Etain stopped abruptly. Kagome raised her chin and stared to the south. An odd breeze tickled her nose and shifted her clothing. The man on the Bay rode up beside her along with Inu-Yasha. Her mind was too distracted to see that she had indeed thought his name.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Lady Kagome your master has asked you a question!"

She looked at them, fully resting her gaze between the two. Their audible gasps flew over her head with the wind. Kagome leaned into the moving air as it caressed her cheek.

"Kagome!"

Dismissing him with a sniffle, she pushed her horse on. Memories of a vast space of water seeped into her mind like worms. They pushed through everything else, not letting her have a moment's peace. She let this go on for about six strides, before she went crazy.

Etain plunged through the columns of riders and broke free of the ranks. Kagome crouched low as they flew over the hills. Could Etain feel it too? Could he feel that deceitful joy in the winds? She was pulled forward into a vortex of sand and salts that seemed invisible in the air. The land beneath them couldn't stop going, they could ride forever and get away from these barriers of humanity.

But all things come to an end; this ride for example, came to an end with Kagome pitched forward into the ocean.

(Inu-Yasha)

He had been expecting Kagome to bolt off into some random direction, however he had thought that direction would be towards home not away from it. As soon as the horse moved, so did the soldier. Using years of patience, Inu-Yasha kept far enough away that the black horse wouldn't run faster. As if the horse could go much faster. Already it was tearing up the grass with an extended gallop. May Jupiter strike the horse down because that was the only way he'd catch the beast. Even now he could feel Samara weakening. She was meant for slow endurance, not sprinting across fields!

His men grew smaller in the distance while the stallion seemed to grow bigger. Was it slowing down? Why on earth would it be stopping? Apparently Kagome didn't notice that the white pair was gaining immense amounts of ground with each stride.

Beneath them, grass was slowly turning into sand. Calls from the sea birds were passing through his ears and being ignored. Then it all seemed so slow; Etain stopped when his fore-hooves hit the waves, Kagome was pitched forward, and her body disappeared under water.

(Kagome)

She came up sputtering with every curse known to the Celts. Violet eyes narrowed accusingly at the black nose that was now two inches from her face. The nose blew softly into her hair while two black lips nuzzled into her crown. Kagome continued to glare menacingly at the horse that was twice the size of her height wise. "You did that on purpose!"

The horse whickered in resentment. He was obviously trying to prove his innocence, although it was a biased judge. Kagome couldn't help but shake her head.

"Are you finished taking your swim yet? I'm only asking because my troops are waiting for us."

Kagome switched her glare from the horse to the man who was now standing on shore. The waves lapped at her ankles and lower calves. The pull and push of the tides reminded her that she was wet and, better yet, that it was cold. She wouldn't let her weakness show in front of her new master however. "Actually Inu-Yasha, they are waiting for you. I am not inconveniencing anyone since we'd all be just as happy if you left me here."

She could feel his rage, especially when she added a smug smirk. She was right, he didn't have to chase her, he cold have simply left her behind. But did she want that? As the waves caressed her feet through the cloth of her dress, Kagome pondered the idea. She was leaving Britain, possibly forever, as was the goddess's wish. What awaited her on the other side of this water?

So consumed were her thoughts that she didn't feel strong arms wrap around her waist tightly. The hot breath on her ear was the factor that brought her out of her mind; instantly she began to struggle from his grasp.

"Stop Kagome."

"Get your filthy hands off me Roman!"

"I said Stop!" His fierce tone had her paused in less than a second.

Kagome stared out into the channel while still feeling his every touch upon her body. It was only then that she was reminded that when she had fallen in her blouse and bodice had become wet. Now the cloth stuck to her skin and melded around her figure. Inu-Yasha had obviously noticed this as well since he was now moving a giant paw up her side. The closeness made her warm enough indeed, however his hand was now on her breast. Her own elegant palm flew back and whipped forward across his face.

Instantly he had let go. Now he stood facing her while his left hand was pressed against the red skin on his face. "Why is it bitch, that you have this very irritating habit of hitting me?"

Kagome didn't back down, instead keeping her chin high and shoulders back. Slowly she brought forward the arm with the bracelet and ring attachment. "Just because I am now you slave, doesn't mean that I will put up with being treated as anything less then what I am."

"And what exactly is that Kagome? I promised Kaede to treat you properly, but the old woman obviously doesn't know what the proper treatment of a slave is." His grin was enough to make her puke.

"She meant that you should remember that I am a human. That I am your equal, if not your superior in power! She meant that I should be treated as a woman not as a bar whore!"

"So you want me to treat you like a woman?"

The Celt grinned cutely. "Exactly! I'm so glad we could- ohh holy goddess! Inu-Yasha put me down!!!" In the midst of her answer, Kagome had been slung over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"I don't think so. You want to be treated like a woman, and so you will be."

He ignored her protests while the screaming Kagome hurled insults at him in three different languages. How she knew Greek curses, he would never know. It wasn't until she was plopped down on the back of the white mare that her tantrum subsided. He tweaked her nose as she pouted at him. "You want to be a woman, then act like one. Would you really want my men to see you as an annoying child?"

Kagome eyed him. "Let me get on my own horse."

"I don't think so."

Her gaze was instantly boring into his own. The soldier simply mounted up behind her and signalled the horse forward. "What about Etain?"

Her question was soon answered when the dark horse trotted up beside them. His muzzle was securely beside Kagome's shoulder. They travelled like this down the beach, neither human talking, with only the continual snort of the horses and the lulling of the waves. Kagome kept straight as a plank the entire time. If Inu-Yasha had thought she was tense riding with him, she was twice as bad as soon as the ship came into view. Samara huffed under them and tried to help the girl on her back relax by nudging at her knees.

Kagome didn't notice her efforts.

"Kagome, it's not the end of life. Your goddess must have made you mine for a reason."

"Yes, to spite me because I didn't pay proper respects at last years Beltane when I became old enough." Her face was hard as she named off this one particular tidbit that the Roman had never even thought of.

"What is the Beltane?"

"It is-" She was interrupted by a yell from onboard the ship. There on the deck of the Roman barge in the harbour was Miroku; he was leaning over the rail and waving madly. Kagome hoped he would fall over board. It would make her laugh, and serve the pervert right. A sinister little grin twitched at the side of her lips.

"Kagome, you can get down now. I have to load Samara."

Kagome's eyes blinked back into focus. She glanced down at the Roman, then at the ship, and then back at Inu-Yasha. The only words she made before dismounting was a soft "Ooh."

Etain let his head lightly rest on her shoulder and blew against her cheek. His breath smelled like grass and horse, with a small tinge of oak. Kagome let her cheek relax against his muzzle. 'Would he willingly go with her on this journey, he was the only true friend she had ever had the honour of meeting. If he didn't come, she wouldn't go. The horse belonged with her more then the Roman, no matter what the goddess said.

"Kagome hurry up and get on the ship!"

The Celt looked from the Roman on the deck to her horse, what would she do if he refused to come with her? Calmly she took a step forward, Etain didn't follow. A tear streaked down her face as she turned to look at her horse. "Please come with me."

At her soft Celtic words, the horse perked his ears. He seemed to be eyeing the ship, and distaste was evident in his eyes. He turned his head to his mistress the back to the field behind him. His muzzle came forward and tugged back on her sleeve. The stallion whickered a6t her, as if telling her that it was time to go home.

"Oh my Shining, please don't leave me."

The horse just stood there and lowered his head. Kagome felt the tears cascading down her tanned face. "As you wish."

Her hand came up to wipe the tears away. The Celt turned at her stallion's confused glare and kept her head high. Every step brought her closer to the plank where she would board the ship; He stood there and leaned against the railing. Did he know how much this was hurting her? Did he realise that she would never be able to survive without Etain by her?

Her stallion screamed into the sky as she walked up the plank and onto the ship. He wanted to know why she had chosen something other then himself.

This was just the beginning of my story. As I stood on the deck of the ship and looked into the eyes of my stallion a feeling of emptiness overcame me. How could I leave him behind? As he reared like so many times before, I wished I were there on his back; and then he screamed into the sky before turning back towards our home.

"He's gone"

The Roman looked at the woman beside him sympathetically. His arm reached out to hold one of her shoulders in comfort. "Kagome…"

Her hands came up to clutch at her face as the tears stopped. To everyone on board, Kagome looked as if she had just been murdered. The Celts face contorted into the picture of horror as she fell to the wooden deck and shrieked into fabrics of her skirt.

Inu-Yasha could only step back and watch helplessly. He knew, deep down in the buried recesses of his hardened heart that he had caused this. He had already failed his promise to Kaede. Squaring his shoulders, the Roman vowed that he would make it up to her somehow. She would be happy with him, in his home. Kagome would never regret leaving a part of her heart behind on the coast of Britannia Superior.

**Question of the chapter…**

**What does the name Etain mean?**


	11. Crossing A Continent

**Thank you jossledjade for giving in the correct response to the question in chapter 10. I'm really Sorry to everyone that it took me so long to write chapter 11; I'm a very lazy person and I've been trying to keep my grades in the mid to high eighties at school, which doesn't leave much time for side writing.**

**Anyways!!! On with this chapter… if its kinda crappy, its because this is more of a filler chapter, the next chapters will be better, mostly because of new characters intro's and the lands they will be crossing.**

Chapter 11:

Crossing A Continent

"Inu-Yasha… has she said anything to you yet?"

The male in question turned his gaze towards the place where a fire had been roaring moments before. A hunched figure was crouched over, inspecting the food that she had cooking on a spit. Inu-Yasha noticed that he was not the only one who was watching the only person in camp with a decent supper, and turned back to his dried meat. They had left the boat a few days ago on the Gaul's side of the London channel, and Kagome had not spoken since leaving her homeland. It was beginning to get on the prefects nerves. "No. She only nods at me since she knows that by law she must acknowledge my presence."

Miroku also let his eyes travel back down to the dried meat that was part of the military supplies. "She hasn't uttered a word since we left the port in Britannia Superior. Normally that would be considered lady like but still, I'm worried."

"I figure she'll get over it eventually, although we will defiantly be finding her another horse in the mean time. Samara doesn't like the added weight of two, and I refuse to have a woman walk in the road like a commoner. I do recognize that she is of good breeding."

Miroku's brows rose a centimetre. He didn't know that his friend was so observant of the young lady who had recently become his slave by divine rite. Of course, it was obvious in the way that Kagome carried herself that she was defiantly of some dignified blood. How much nobility there was in her was a mystery. "Do you think she will accept another companion? It will be hard to find another beast that is even close to the intelligence of her horse."

Inu-Yasha let his golden eyes wander up to his cousin and stared coldly. "She use the bloody thing whether she likes it or not."

"You really should learn about women Inu-Yasha. Maybe she'd rather walk then feel like she was betraying the only companion she ever had." Miroku bit a chunk out of the disgusting excuse for red meat and chewed it with difficulty. He swallowed the chewed piece and grimaced. "Leather would probably be better then this."

"SHIT!"

Miroku could barely blink before his friend was gone in a flash of silver, no doubt caused by Inu-Yasha's odd hair. Supposedly his family was originally descended from the god Triton, and that's where his hair came from. Throwing down his food, Miroku snatched up his sword and followed his commander.

Kagome who had been eating her rabbit happily now found herself staring up at one of the biggest soldiers she had ever seen. He towered over her with a head of cropped dark hair and brown eyes that seemed to be almost black. "Umm… can I help you?"

The soldier's smile widened at her squeaky pitch and scrunched his nose up as he stared down at her hands. Another soldier came up behind him and peered around the first soldier's broad shoulders. Kagome mustered up her courage and asked the man again if she could help him.

"Well of course you can help me little lassie. Give me some of that delicious food you're eating and I'd be glad to go away."

His voice was deep, like thunder rolling over the hills during a storm. Violet eyes studied the man carefully as Kagome weighed her options. It was only but a single rabbit that she had caught, and even then it was small. Still the hope that was flickering in the men's eyes was too much for her cold heart to resist. "There isn't much. What have you got to trade?"

The man instantly stepped forward and sat down near the fire. His hands reached out to the flame as he tried to warm the digits. This was the only fire in camp, since the prefect had ordered the men to finish off the rations before the next city. "Your bow looks beat up. I can get you a new one."

Kagomes eyes opened wide as she processed the idea. A loud yell distracted her and had the second soldier jumping behind the bigger one whom she still had no name for.

"Severus!! What on earth are you doing?"

Inu-Yasha tramped into the light of the fire and let it be known that his blade was unsheathed. His hard eyes shifted from the two soldiers to Kagome as a growl rose up in his throat. "What is going on here?"

"Kagome!" Miroku also ran into the light with his blade out beside him. He looked at the scene around him and slid the sword back into its sheath. "Well I can see you're fine. Come on Inu-Yasha, let us get back to the tent."

"I want to know why two of my soldiers are sitting with my property?" His eyes flashed to Kagome, daring her to contribute her answer. His body language openly said that she wasn't to say a word. Kagome of course had other plans. She gave an undignified snort and rose up to her full height, which would have contended with any other Roman.

Kagome glared and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "One word Kagome and you sleep in my tent with myself and Miroku."

The man who she now assumed was Severus began to chuckle under his breath at the excited look on Miroku's face. The glare that she was being given from her current master seemed to make her anger bubble to the surface. She took a deep breath to try and calm her self, but the anger still seeped like red lines into her eyes.

"I mean it you little brat, I will have you sleeping in that tent with us as a proper slave should do."

A tiny trickle of blood ran over her puffy lip and down her chin. The Celt unclenched her hands and sat back down at the fire; her hand stretched out with the rabbit towards Severus. Her violent gaze was still locked with that of the Romans. Suddenly she wasn't all that hungry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The weather was shitty, the horses were muddy, and still the legion continued onwards. Kagome rode near the middle, trying her best to ignore the stupidity of the beast beneath her. This morning Inu-Yasha had left camp, she had been moody at best then, but then when he returned hours later she was in nothing short of a rage. With him he had brought this poor excuse of horseflesh and expected her to ride it without so much as a peep.

With each step she could feel the poor animals discomfort. He probably wasn't used to walking the roads in this mud; but at least he was hardy. This old horse, whom she had named Beacon due to his size and the speckled grey colour of his coat, refused to be left behind by the other more statuesque equines. Kagome had promised her new friend that as soon as they got to Inu-Yasha's estate in Rome, he would be let free.

"Slow it down Beacon. We wouldn't want them to be in a rush." Kagome pulled back slightly on the reins and let her fingernails scratch the horse's neck. He whickered in delight and dropped back another few columns. One of the storm tipped ears flicked back and then returned to a forward position. His rider giggled to herself and let out another sneeze.

"Here missy. You'd best blow that cute little nose of yours." A giant ham-like hand was thrust in front of her face; A little patch of woven linen was clasped in it. Kagome received it with thanks and dropped her reins to use the snot rag. Her violet eyes widened when she looked up to the owner.

"I remember you from last night. Severus correct?"

"Aye. I'm glad you remember me. Now, if I may ask, what in the name of Jupiter and Juno are you all the way back here?" A close inspection revealed that his eyes were indeed almost black, as was his hair. This man was like an ogre sized Miroku, but he still had the feeling of a giant dog. 'This man might be worth making friends with.' Kagome let a small smile lift along her puffy lips.

"I am currently trying to fall far enough behind that those brutes up at the front will not recognize if I have escaped or not. Then when they run off to find me I shall make my get away!" The smile grew cat-like in nature and spread up to the young girls eyes. Promises of fire and brimstone glittered with malice and a deep loathing in those violet pools. "He will regret ever threatening me."

"Ahhh! So this is about the young prefect up there is it?" Kagome's eye twitched at the word that related Inu-Yasha to his high-status. If only that ass knew jut whom he had enslaved, then he wouldn't be so willing to bring her to the Capital city. "You'll have to forgive him missy. He's had a hard up bringing with his mother being of your race and all. None of the other noble families took him serious. That boy has had to earn his way up to his status, and that is no easy task."

"It wouldn't matter to me if her was Julius Caesar. I'd still want to smack that smirk right off his face." Kagome pushed back the sides of her cloak and extended her arms out to scratch Beacon behind the ears. The horse whickered in gratitude and picked his pace up to a jaunty walk.

"You're just a little kitten with claws aren't you missy? I'm surprised that Inu-Yasha even bothered keeping you; he likes his women submissive, as do most men."

That brought a snort from the Celt. "I'd never be submissive. I can easily be befriended, but his stoneship over there hasn't even bothered to be nice since he met me; I refuse to recount that story so don't bother asking."

"You'd best keep yer' mouth shut missy, calling him such insults will only get you further onto his bad side." Severus clucked at his mount but kept his stride along Kagome's. His chestnut was a wiry coal, obviously out on his first run. "You know missy, that rabbit was mighty fine. As agreed I'll find you a new weapon once we reach Rome."

"KAGOME!!" His voice rang clear down the columns of soldiers, and it was obvious that each one was trying to hide their smirk. The Celt had been caught much further back in the ranks then she was allowed to be.

"Aww shit," Kagome sighed while she watched the white horse and her rider trot back. She could see that his face was stern, although not angry, which was good at best. Only Severus noticed the faint dusting of pink across her cheeks as Inu-Yasha came closer. He smiled comfortingly, knowing that the girl was in for at least a tongue lashing from her master.

"There you are Kagome. I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on, we're going through a village and I want you close to me since these people aren't friendly. We had troubles with them on the way here in spring." There was genuine concern in his posture and Samara didn't have that rushed look to her; normally she was all tense if Inu-Yasha was riding angry.

Severus tapped Kagome on the back and nudged her grey beast forward, since she seemed to be confused. The Celt turned to give a thankful look back to the soldier as she moved up the ranks with her master.

"Just stay close Kagome."

The girl in moved Beacon up beside Samara and quickly noticed that Miroku had moved up on the opposite side of her. She could see thatched roves in the distance and along the roads were endless crop fields of wheat and corn. As the got closer to the village, Kagome felt the urge to raise her head up; her eyes widened. Along the branches were giant black birds with eyes that looked like onyx as they stared down. One cawed out, another's voice followed quickly suit until the racket was so loud that a soldier tosses a rock at them. The birds took flight but continued to circle the company… Kagome knew they were not here to scare the soldiers…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Years later Kagome would look back on those moments of passing through villages as the worst she even endured in her travels. Word traveled quickly and at each new setting, men and women would line the roads and glare angrily at the company; at the Celt that had obviously given herself to the Romans.

That night after trudging through three villages, all with the same heavy atmosphere, Kagome couldn't help but feel sick. Their stares had been accusing. They were accusing her of throwing her life away to be with a richer nation. Some child in one of the villages had thrown a stone at Beacon and scared him so horribly. If Inu-Yasha hadn't grabbed the reins, Kagome would probably have been too stunned to stop her steed from bolting.

The child had stood there glaring, ready to toss the rock in his other hand, when Kagome had turned scornful eyes at the child he had fled quickly. Many people also moved back as her deep violet gaze rest on the individuals with the hardest glower. She was obviously unwelcome but that did not excuse their actions of disregard towards a creature of the goddess. They had best pray fiercely tonight, lest the goddess be angered by their arrogance.

With a high head, Kagome had ridden along, but now in the darkness of her fire pit, she felt sick. There was a nice raw welt on Beacons flank where the rock had hit him, she has put a salve on it earlier, but she could tell it was still sore. Every now and then he would let out a disgruntled huff that signalled a painful movement. Miroku had been over previously and given his regards, as well as some food since she hadn't had time to hunt today; Inu-Yasha had yet to appear.

Another huff came from behind as well as a sharp nudge, bringing her back from the events of the day. Kagome turned and scratched her old stallions nose. He pushed his nose further into her hand and watched her with trusting brown eyes. The Celt rolled her eyes and ripped of a chunk of bread for him, which was accepted happily. She stood in a rustle of cloth and quickly unfastened her cloak.

"_I'm sorry about today Beacon_." The language felt muddled and wrong, even though she should have been able to remember Gaelic easily. It had been her first tongue, but she had been speaking Latin since meeting Inu-Yasha back in the summer.

Raven locks flew as she shook her head quickly. It was best to forget that meeting. "_You may have my cloak for the night my little light._" The heavy black garment rested warmly over his withers and down the sides of his rear and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. One hand came up to press against her mouth, suppressing the giggles that were now bubbling up her throat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the moon changed its position amongst the stars, Inu-Yasha found his new servant stretched out on the cold ground. Her black hair had fallen over her face and one hand was clutched up underneath her bosom for warmth. It was a beautiful sight, with the moonlight splashing over her pale skin, and the relaxed expression that softened her features. The Roman did catch the slight shiver that ran up her body, as well as the movement further back of her horse. His golden eyes widened to see that the horse was wearing her wool cape… what the hell was the meaning of that?

Inu-Yasha quickly decided that he didn't want to know anything about her odd ideas, and scooped up his Celt. She could sleep in the tent tonight and stay warm. It was easy to get her to agree since she twisted her body to curl into his warmth. Thank Jupiter that he had removed the armour before coming to find her. Else wise she would be quite cold and uncomfortable in that position. The prefect turned and headed back towards the tent he shared with Miroku, the girl in his arms with her dress trailing along the ground.

A single black raven watched him go. The deep green-black eyes of the bird followed him before it took flight, heading northwest; back towards Britannia.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Question of the chapter: Why is it an insult to be considered a stone in the times of the Roman Empire?

**TTFN, and thanks for putting up with my slack.**


	12. Climbing Mountains

**Hi dudes, look another chapter. And this one I'm actually fond of YAY!!! So I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you're my favourites. **

**To Oni Guts: Severus will be a very important character throughout the story. So love him!! Lol.**

**Its great to have all my old watchers back, and anybody new is always welcome. I'd love to hear your ideas and opinions. Like if you find something in the story that you're not fond of … Tell me!! I may not do anything about it, but It's still good to know what others think.**

Chapter 12: Mountains

Naraku watched the crescent moon with distaste from his balcony. The cool winter wind swept around his naked chest and loins, over the white marble of his villa, and around the body of the young woman lying in his bed. For a moment the general's eyes flicked over her luscious curves and round bottom. She had been his bedmate since turning fourteen oh so many years ago.

The moon again caught his attention; something about it had him there on the balcony in the cold, even with his Celt looking so exotic wrapped in the silk blankets. Those blankets were from his family in Egypt, and his happy little bitch was quite a treat to have in them. He knew that she could destroy him in an instant, but she never would. Her devotion was eternal to the man who had saved her from the hellish life in Britannia; here in Rome she was a queen in her own right. Even the Emperor's sorcerers respected her. A giant Raven took flight from the trees and brought him back from memories. "What secret does the moon hold that would make her come so close to the earth?"

His whisper went unheard amid the night wind.

The soft sound of the linen draperies hid the slither of silk. The warm hands that hit his cold skin sent ripples of shock through his body.

"What keeps you from my bed, Naraku of Alexandria?"

Her voice was a purr in his mind, and her hands travelled down low to sweep across the toned flesh of his lower abdomen. Soft, burning kisses trailed down the muscles of his back. "Kikyo… are you never satisfied?"

He turned in her grasp and brought up his hands to clutch painfully at her biceps. Her head fell back as he savagely attacked her collarbone and chest with his mouth. "Never."

Her words brought a sinister gleam to his eyes; she made him feel powerful. Always testing him for a single weakness, and never finding one. Slowly he lowered her to the cold marble floor – the bed was forgotten- tonight would be savage, and she would love every minute.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Soft light filtered over the mountains, birds were chirping, and Miroku grinned at Inu-Yasha. They sat in their tent on wooden buckets and chatted quietly amongst themselves. Miroku noticed that his friend kept sneaking glances at Kagome. She was sleeping quite contentedly in her master's blankets, oblivious to the morning's rays.

"We'll be leaving soon, you should wake her up."

His golden eyes flickered again to the female. Her black hair was tussled and lay across her pale face in strands of midnight darkness. The Roman turned back to his friend and ripped off a chunk of bread from the loaf that sat on the table. "She had a hard day, I'll let her sleep until after breakfast."

Miroku smirked in a way that had Inu-Yasha suspicious. Before he could ask a question, a quick snort from outside the tent had both men startled; Inu-Yasha was quickly standing over his slave's sleeping form. Kagome let out a quiet moan from where she lay and rolled onto her back. "Beacon… shut up."

Her unfocused eyes slowly began to clear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Severus just about dropped her sword when a screaming mot of black hair nearly bowled him over. He quickly caught the girl and pat her head like he did with his own daughters until she quieted. "There now missy. Share with us what scared you into a tizzy."

Kagome clutched at his tunic and looked around, her large eyes gave the look of a frightened rabbit. Nearly everyone in the camp was watching at this point, and even Inu-Yasha and Miroku had stumbled out of their tent. Every man was puzzled at the cause of this young woman's fright. "It was horrible Severus."

"Come on girl, speak up." The Celt raised horrified eyes up to meet the older Romans black gaze.

He voice was so quiet that the soldier had to lean his head in to strain at her words. "Inu-Yasha doesn't wear a loincloth beneath his armour."

Severus couldn't help it. He hugged the girl close and let his head back in laughter. His twinkling eyes met those of his companions and then that of his captain and prefect. "Well boy's, it seems that the good master over there doesn't wear a covering under his armour. Sweet Jupiter sir, but are ye that small that I scared her to death?"

More laughter bubbled up and echoed around the camp at the expense of the now red Prefect. Even Miroku had a hand up, trying to hide the smile and snickering.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun had risen and was now high above their backs. It had not taken long for the encampment to pack up and be ready for travel. Kagome rode with her head down, refusing to look at her recent master. Every time they made eye contact, she would turn away quickly and a pink hue would be dusted across her nose and cheeks.

He head finally rose when the grey stallion stopped mid-step and backed up. In front of her was Inu-Yasha, though he wasn't looking at her. Her gaze wandered up the ascending ground and stopped when the clouds blocked her view. They had been travelling for over a month, and now she knew that returning home was near impossible. A huge mountain line stretched past her view in both directions.

Beacon sniffed tentatively and snorted in disgust. Kagome scratched his ears and bit her lip. "I completely agree Beacon, there must be a better way to Rome."

Miroku rode up beside her on his chestnut; his hand was laid comfortably on her shoulder. Even his mount didn't look impressed at their obvious path. It took only seconds for Kagome to notice that Inu-Yasha had disappeared.

"He's gone to make sure all the soldiers and pack mules are ready for the crossing. We'll only be in those mountains for a few days since we tried to find the narrowest path through. Rome is another two weeks travel on the other side." Miroku's gaze was kind. "You know he isn't mad about this morning."

"I am a priestess. That was mortifying."

Miroku looked puzzled and then enlightenment shone through. "So you've never even seen a man before that experience Kagome?"

A few paces back, Inu-Yasha paused his conversation and tried to listen for her answer. He knew very little about the girl, and his experiences with her in the hut were not very informative. The only thing he really knew and remembered was that night when she had almost picked fire right from the burning logs. That, and the time she had tried to kill him, was still embedded in his mind.

"Of course not." Kagome rolled her violet eyes and dropped the reins of her mount. He wouldn't go anywhere with her sitting on him. "My parents were together on the will of the druids, so to create a weapon with the powers of two mystic blood lines. My Father was of the druid, a male descendant of the goddess."

Inu-Yasha noticed that she was hesitant to say more, and decided that now was the time to enter stage right. That reminded him, he'd have to visit Greece soon again. Samara pranced up on dainty hooves and flicked an ear. Her white body moved up against the greys. "Are you two ready?"

Kagome turned her face to her master though her eyes were looking far past him. "Yes."

"I wasn't asking you bitch, I don't really care if you're ready or not. I meant Miroku and his horse." Inwardly the Roman cringed at his harsh words, but she was his slave. He still needed to enforce his dominance, not only as her master, but also as a man.

Miroku looked shocked at his cousin's change in attitude but nodded a yes. He was ready, and a quick glance at Kagome's saddle proved that she was too. He prayed that she wouldn't comment on Inu-Yasha's rude remark.

"I see now!" Both Inu-Yasha and Miroku looked at the girl. She smiled wickedly and both men, as well as any soldiers watching, would have compared her then to cat that had a mouse in her claws. "The reason your man-part is so small, is because your ego is so big correct?"

Severus' boisterous laughter echoed around the mountains.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three days into the climb over the great mountains, Kagome was finally beginning to regret her comment towards Inu-Yasha. He had disciplined her by refusing to let her go off and hunt, though she wouldn't have found much in this snowy hell. On top of that, she had been forbidden to sleep inside the tent. Even on the second day when they had encountered a blizzard, Kagome ha still found shelter in the crevice of a cave. Beacon had kept her warm, and the next morning there had been something akin to guilt on Inu-Yasha's face when he had found her still sitting there frozen cold.

At one point she had been contemplating throwing herself down a crevice, it was a dramatic way to die, just to know – as a ghost of course- if Inu-Yasha would regret being so horrible to her. Of course knowing him, the cheap bastard wouldn't know whether he was sad or if getting rid of her was a blessing.

Kagome promised herself, that she would never make fun of Inu-Yasha's penis again if these were the consequences. He was still bitter around her and Kagome didn't understand why? It was just a comment. The man didn't have a beard so she couldn't insult his manliness like that, especially since none of the Romans had a beard. In Britannia, a beard was a sign of manhood… and she wouldn't dare insult these soldiers as less then men. She wanted to stay alive to see her home again.

HOME…

What was Etain doing? He still frequently visited her thoughts, and she knew that he would survive. Beacon was a wonderful mount, and she had grown to love him, but no beast could replace the savage stallion that made the earth tremble under his muscle.

Etain would have had none of this keeping to line, and Inu-Yasha would have been able to do nothing about their wandering. Although Samara may have been more distracted if her stallion had come. She had been blatantly disappointed when Etain had not joined her on deck, and ever since her behaviour had been less… obedient. Inu-Yasha had noticed that she wasn't responding to his signals as much, and Kagome could only snicker at his pain. She knew that the mare was hoping that the black Stallion would have joined along the rout. Inu-Yasha was just clueless to the female mind, of any species.

Kagome pulled the cloak closer around her face. It did little to block the fearsome snowflakes that pelted, with ice, against her skin. Beacon had a small ice age growing in his mane; there was probably more ice in his tail. Kagome placed a comforting hand on the flea-bitten neck and scratched. This horse loved the attention and it made Kagome wonder what his life had been like before Inu-Yasha had come across him. It was obvious that the old stallion had put on weight, and toned some of his weight into muscle.

Her long skirt was drenched but she had to be thankful. The soldiers were all in their uniforms, with fur boots, but twice she had had to use her magic to hold off frostbite. Her healing skills were seriously lacking, her grandfather and Kaede had only bothered to teach her defence and offence magic's. Maybe when she reached Rome, there would be a priestess of another temple who could teach her?

Of the horses that were travelling with the legion, only about three were even slightly content. Those three were little ponies that had come from far north of where Kagome lived, Hibernia. Beacon lost his footing and stumbled down. The ice was everywhere, and though Inu-Yasha had assured her that they were almost over the mountains, Kagome was sure they would all perish from the cold.

A beam of sunlight broke through the clouds and landed on her face. Kagome smiled up into the warmth and let the hood fall back. Around her the snow receded and swirled in a dainty way. Little breezes lifted her cloak up as the group reached the top of the ridge. More rays broke through the clouds and reflected off the snow. Below her feet, the Celt noticed, the snow was becoming patchy.

Inu-Yasha halted the group and kicked Samara into a jog. Kagome nudged her own mount into a slower pace. Miroku called out for her to stop but she paid him no heed. He wasn't her master, and she wasn't bound by magic to obey him.

As Beacon bounded happily up the slope she watched the changing scenery. Gone now was the snow, the ice, and even the small shrubs. Now it was all rock, with the odd pebble here and there.

On the top of the ridge she found Inu-Yasha just sitting silently. Her violet gaze swept across the land and then rested on the soldier. A smile was touching his lips and there was softness in his gaze that made her somewhat sad. His hand reached out and took hers in a very uncommon embrace and squeezed. "Kagome… I'm home."

She smiled and nodded, but inside her mind waged a war. This place was nothing to her; nothing but a vast expanse of green and hills. Below was a small village with thatched roofs and plaster siding. The Celt felt no tug to protect these villages, as she did in Britannia Superior. Once again Kagome's eyes flickered to her new master, and then down to their hands. She squeezed back and smiled widely. She would make this her home too, for him.

Together they turned and rode down to the waiting legion. Kagome let her gaze lift to the sky and she slowed momentarily to watch a single raven that was flying in circles above her. It cawed and flew down to land on a tree, green eyes that should have been black, smiled. "For you my lady I shall try."

------------------------------------------

q: What is this mountain range now called??


End file.
